Marriage Law
by Iluvubabe
Summary: The Ministry has passed a marriage law after the defeat of Voldemort in the graveyard. They are ASSIGNING spouses! Who is going to marry who? SS/SB, sexual content, be warned. AU obviously.
1. Chapter 1

_**NEW MARRIAGE LAW PASSED:**_

_Notice: Due to a new law passed on June 1 all unmarried witches and wizards that will be between the age of 40 and 15 as of September 1, 1995; will be married on or before that date. Matches have been made and the couples will be notified in the next 30 days. If couple does not marry by September 1, then there will be a mass wedding at the ministry at 8am. NO PURE BLOOD MARRIAGES WILL BE ARRANGED! In order to promote compliance, the new ministry is also required to submit to an arranged marriage. His new spouse is unknown as of this date, as is the spouse of Harry Potter The – Boy – who – Defeated – You – Know – Who. More information will be released as it becomes available._

_Rita Skeeter _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So here is how this is going to work. Since this is fiction and magic, let's believe that anything is possible. That being said I would like to warn you there may be male pregnancy in this story, bad language, and definitely slash so if any of that is not your thing, I have warned and you should not read. Thanks – ILUVUBABE!_

Chapter 2

"Morning Pup," Sirius said as Harry came into the kitchen. "Did you sleep well?"

"Fine Pads," Harry mumbled as he slumped into the chair next to his godfather. "When is Moony coming?"

"Any minute," Sirius told the teen. "He had a meeting with Dumbledore this morning."

"Morning," Remus said happily as he came through the back door of the kitchen.

"Hey Moony," Harry said as he dug into his bowl of cereal.

"Hey," Sirius greeted his best friend. "What did Albus want?"

"Offered me my job back," Remus said as he sat at the table and spooned some oatmeal into his bowl.

Harry head shot up, eyes big and round as he looked at Remus.

"As Professor?"

"Yeah pup," Remus said with the hint of a smirk. "That alright?"

"Absolutely," Harry said smiling. "You were the best professor we've had in defense. Ron and Hermione will be stoked."

"Good," Remus said smiling back at the raven-haired teen. "Albus also mentioned something about an announcement in the Prophet this morning, has it come yet?"

"Yeah," Sirius said as he picked the rolled up paper from the chair next to him. "We were saving it for you," Sirius told him, trying to hide his smile.

"Yeah," Remus scoffed. "Like I believe that." He took the paper from his friend, unrolled it and scanned the front page. "Holy Fuck!"

"What," Harry said with mild interest.

"A marriage law."

Sirius dropped his spoon with a clang and grabbed the paper from his best friend.

"FUCK!"

"What?" Harry was trying not to panic. "What is it?"

Sirius pushed the paper into Harry's hands and then watched the color drain from the boys face.

"I have to get married?"

"We all have to get married," Remus said.

"Who's the new minister," Harry asked.

"Kingsley Shaklebolt, he was Head of the Auror Department. He was a couple years ahead of us at school," Remus told him. "I think he was a Ravenclaw."

"Why would he do this," questioned Sirius.

"Pads," Remus started. "Remember they talked about doing this after the first time, well maybe you don't remember. The birth rate for squibs has gone up will the rate of magical births is decreasing, even amongst the muggles."

"But," Harry started. "I'm too young."

"According to this, you're not," Sirius said. "It has only been in the last hundred years that most witches and wizards started getting married after leaving Hogwarts. There are even married dorm areas, they even supposedly can link with the people's house common room."

"We never found them Pads," Remus said. "We don't know that for sure."

"Sounds like Harry will know," Sirius said.

"Do I get a say in who I'm going to marry," Harry asked, scared to hear the answer. "I mean, I'm, what did they call me? The – Boy – who – Defeated – You – Know – Who, surely that counts for something?"

"I would bet not," Sirius said.

"Not if Shaklebolt can't pick his own," Remus told him.

"Moony," Sirius said hesitantly. "What about…?"

"I don't know Pads."

"What?"

"Well pup," Sirius started. "See, I'm gay."

"Oh," Harry said. "I thought something was wrong."

"You're okay with that?"

"Siri, why would I care," Harry questioned. "One of my roommates says he's 'exploring his options,' let me tell you. He explores his options pretty regularly and loudly, I don't care anymore who anyone wants as long as I don't have to hear it."

Sirius and Remus laughed, knowing how loud roommates could get with their evening activities if they didn't use a silencing charm.

"So when do you think they will notify us," Sirius wondered.

"Not sure," Remus said as he took the paper back from Harry. "It just says we'll be notified in the next 30 days. I wonder what happens if we refuse?" Remus said as he raised his eyebrows.

"I don't like this," Harry said. "With everything that happened last year, can't we just get a break?"

Remus tried not to smile. "Harry, I don't think that the boy who lived will ever get a break."

"Yeah thanks," Harry said morosely.

The last month had been difficult for Harry. It started with the Tri-wizard tournament; Harry thought it had ended with the final battle at the graveyard in Little Hangleton. He had been struggling with the things he had seen in the final battle but when Sirius was pardoned and gained custody of him, he had begun healing with his godfather.

Apparently, someone had other plans for Harry. Now he had to get married. He was only 14, his birthday was in 3 weeks and school started another month after. In less than 2 months, Harry was going to be married. MARRIED?

"MUM! There is a ministry owl here," Ginny hollered. "It has several letters but it won't give them to me."

"I'm coming," her mother said as she bustled into the room from the kitchen. "Let's see what we have." Molly took the letters from the owl and saw a letter for each of her boys. "Oh dear, go upstairs a get your brothers." Molly didn't wait to see if her daughter did as she said, she quickly went to the fire to floo Arthur and let him know he needed to come home. Before she could pull her hand out of the powder jar, the fireplace lit green and her husband popped out of the floo.

"Molly," he said. "Kingsley said that the committee released the names. We should know-" Arthur stopped speaking when Molly held up the letters for him to see. "Oh."

"Ginny went to get the boys," Molly told him. "I guess we should be glad that Albus convinced Bill and Charlie to come home."

"Mum," Bill said as he walked into the living room where his parents were. "Ginny says there here."

"Yeah son," Arthur said as the other four boys came into the room. Arthur couldn't help but think about his sixth son. The son that had been killed by the imposter Moody when he felt his dark mark flare with the death of Voldemort.

"Here," Molly said as she handed out the letters. "You read them and let us know."

The five Weasley children that were affected by the new marriage law slowly opened their letters.

"Fred," Bill called to his brother fearfully. "Didn't you use to date Angelina Johnson?"

"Yeah," Fred said as he looked up from where he was unfolding his letter. "Why?"

"She's your new sister-in-law," Bill said.

Molly let out a breath; they knew her and liked her.

"Oh god," Charlie whispered. "Hermione."

"What," Ron said. "She's my best friend."

"They must have know the connection he has to our family," Arthur said. "You'll like her Charlie, younger than I would have liked but she is already a member of the family."

"What about you guys," Bill asked his younger brothers.

"Hannah Abbott," Ron said. "She's a Hufflepuff."

"Is she muggleborn," Molly asked. "I don't recognize that surname."

"I think her mother is a witch and her dad is a muggle," Ron said quietly. "She is nice I guess."

"Well I'm happy," Fred said. "I got Alicia, I've been wanting to ask her out anyways."

Charlie chuckled at his brother, "You wanted to ask a girl out. I'm shocked, I thought you had already asked all the girls at Hogwarts."

"I have," Fred said smiling. "I was going to make the rounds again for my last year. Come on George. Did you get a girl?"

"No," George said. "Thank Merlin, I go Matthew Bryant."

"Is that the bloke that Davies was caught with before the second task?"

"No," George said. "He is a chaser on the Ravenclaw team, not bad looking but I didn't know he was gay."

"So," Molly said tentatively. "Are we all okay with what you got?"

"I guess," Bill said. "I don't think we get a choice even if we weren't okay with it. But mum, they have informed us of more rules that we have to comply with."

Hermione took the letter from the owl and quickly went upstairs to her room. She had not told her parents about the new law that the ministry had imposed.

_Miss Granger – _

_We would like to inform you that your assigned mate is Charlie Weasley of Ottery St. Catchpole. You must marry him on or before September 1__st__ or you will be stripped of your magic. Also, within the first 18 months of marriage your first child will be conceived, with at least two more in the following five years. We thank you in advance for you compliance with law._

_Dolores Umbridge_

_Marriage Law Enforcement Committee_

_Ministry of Magic_

'Oh god,' Hermione thought. 'Children too?' Hermione was worried that her parents might try and keep her from going back to Hogwarts if they knew and she didn't want that, even if that meant marrying Charlie Weasley.

Hermione pulled out a roll of parchment and began a letter to her future husband.

_Charlie – _

_ I'm sorry to ask this but if I tell my parents that I have to get married, they won't let me come back to the magical world. Is there anyway that you can get your mum and dad to come get me so I can 'spend the summer with friends?' I would appreciate the help._

_Thanks_

_Hermione_

"Okay pup," Remus said as he sat on the couch next to Harry and handed him a letter. "You first, let's find out who the next Mrs. Potter is."

Harry opened his letter and read the name aloud.

"Megan Jones."

"Is she related to Hestia," Sirius asked.

"I don't think so," Harry started as he looked back down at his letter. "She is a mu- SHIT!"

"What," Remus asked.

"I think I'll let you find out on your own," Harry said dispassionately. "Go on

Remus; tell us who your new wife is going to be."

Remus opened his letter and read.

"Shit," he said looking up at Harry. "At least it's Emmaline."

"Vance," Sirius questioned. "She's cute," he said at Remus' nodded.

"Open it Pads," Remus told his friend.

Sirius tore open his letter.

"NO FUCKING WAY! They can't take my damn magic, this is not going to happen!"

Sirius stood up and stormed out of the house.

Remus and Harry exchanged a glance before Remus picked up Sirius' letter from the floor. As he read it he let out a strangled sound, before he pushed the letter at Harry as he stood and followed his best friend out of the room. Harry picked up the letter and read:

_Mr. Black – _

_We would like to inform you that your assigned mate is Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You must marry him on or before September 1__st__ or you will be stripped of your magic. Also, within the first 18 months of marriage your first child will be conceived, with at least two more in the following five years. We thank you in advance for you compliance with law._

_Dolores Umbridge_

_Marriage Law Enforcement Committee_

_Ministry of Magic_

"DEAR MERLIN."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: So after reading through Chapter 2 again I discovered that I may in fact need a beta, if anyone is interested._

Chapter 3

"Sirius," Harry said as his godfather dropped into the chair at the table. "I know it's Snape, but Dumbledore said that if they take your magic, they'll take your memories too. You won't remember any of it, including me and Moony. I can't loose you."

"You won't loose me kid," Sirius said. "I'll just have Snape killed and then I won't have to marry him."

"I don't think that will work either," Remus said with a chuckle as he set three butterbeers down on the table. "Something tells me they would only assign you another husband."

"That's fine," Sirius took a swig of his butterbeer before speaking again. "No one could be worse."

"Mundungus Fletcher."

"Ugh," Sirius responded. "That's not even funny pup."

"He's right though."

"I know," Sirius said as he dropped his head on the table with a thud.

"Remus," a soft voice came from the living room. "Are you here?"

"Yeah," Remus said. "In the kitchen. Em, is that you?"

"Yeah," a pretty blonde said as she came around the corner into the room. "I thought we should talk."

"Yeah, we should."

"Go on," Sirius said as he lifted his head from the table. "Harry can make sure I don't kill myself."

Emmaline chuckled. "It can't be that bad Sirius."

"Snape."

Emmaline grimaced. "Okay, maybe it can. What about you Harry?"

"Megan Jones," Harry said. "I don't really know her, but I think she's nice. I just don't remember her very well from school."

"That's Hestia's niece," Emmaline told them. "She's a sweet girl."

"Have you heard about anyone else," Sirius asked.

"Well," Emmaline said as she sat next to Remus in the only other chair. "Hestia got Xeno and Dora got a student, Katie Bell. Do you know her Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "We're on the Quidditch team together, she's nice but I didn't know…"

"Yeah well," Emmaline said. "From what I can tell they tried to get sexual preference right, even if they didn't get the person right."

Sirius was reminded of his own situation, again. "Why couldn't I have been straight?"

"It's too late now," Remus said trying not to laugh at his friends misery. "Even if you were straight you might still have to marry Severus."

"Hey," Harry said suddenly. "Does this mean that you are going to be at school too?"

"Probably," Sirius said. "I guess every unicorn has it's silver horn. Though I wish it could be gold."

"Stop complaining," Remus said as he stood and reached for Emmaline's hand. "Listen, I know it's Severus and I know you two are enemies. But if you want to be in mine and Harry's life, deal with it." Remus pulled Emmaline from her chair and dragged her out of the room so they could talk.

"He's right Siri," Harry said softly. "I know it sucks but I need you."

"I know kid," Sirius said sullenly. "I don't mean to be whiney, I will try harder."

"Good," Harry said with a smile. "So, can we go visit the Weasley's? I want to find out who Ron and Hermione are marrying."

"Yeah pup," Sirius said trying to smile. "We can go now if you want"

"Thanks Siri," Harry said as he and Sirius got up from the table. Sirius threw the empty bottles of butterbeer away before they went into the living room and flooed over to the Burrow.

"Harry, Sirius," Molly said as they fell out of the floo. "It's good to see you. The boys are outside Harry. Sirius, come have some tea, Arthur is still here."

"Thanks Molly," Sirius said. "Go on Harry, find Ron."

"Thanks Sirius," Harry said as he turned and ran out the front door to find his best friend.

"HARRY!"

"Ron," Harry said as he stopped in front of his best friend and his brothers who were sitting against a large tree. "Alright?"

"Not bad," Ron said. "Did you get your letter?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "You?"

Ron nodded. "I'm marrying Hannah."

"Megan Jones."

"She's that cute red head in Hufflepuff," Fred said. "Isn't she?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "I think so. What about the rest of you?"

"Angelina."

"Alicia."

"Matthew Bryant."

"Hermione."

"What?"

"Yeah," Charlie said.

"Wow," Harry said as he sat down with the boys.

"Bill and Charlie will be teaching at the school too," Ron added.

"Remus too," Harry told them.

As the boys sat in silence thinking of there coming nuptials, a barn owl flew over and landed on Charlie out stretched legs.

"That's the owl Hermione bought for her parents," Ron said as Charlie removed the letter from the owl's leg. Charlie unfolded the letter and read it silently.

"I'll be back," Charlie said as he stood. He went into the house searching out his mother. "Mum?"

"Yes," Molly said as she turned away from the conversation she was having with Sirius and her husband.

"Read this," Charlie said as he handed his mother the letter.

"Oh," Molly said looking up after she had finished reading. "Arthur, could you a Sirius go invite Hermione to," Molly looked down at the letter. "'Spend the summer with friends.' She's afraid that if her parents find out about the law they won't let her some back."

"Yes dear," Arthur said as he stood from the table. "Come on Sirius," he said as he patted the man's shoulder. "Let's go get my future daughter-in-law."

Sirius stood and followed Arthur out of the house to the apparition point.

"Thanks," Charlie said just before the two men appariated away.

"Charlie," Bill called from where he was sitting with his younger brothers. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Charlie said as he walked back over to his brothers and sat back down. "Hermione will be here soon."

"Is she okay," Harry asked, concerned for his other best friend.

"Yeah," Charlie said. "She's just worried that her parents won't let her come back if they find out about the law. She wanted us to pick her up before they could find out."

"Oh," Harry said as he looked down at his hands that were picking at the grass blades in front of him. "In the muggle world you can't get married before 18 without permission from your parents."

"Why not," George asked. "It's not their life, why should they decide when you get married?"

"Because they don't feel that you are smart enough to make that decision on your own."

"I don't have anything against muggles," Fred said. "But they sound like idiots."

Harry just nodded, he didn't want to have to explain everything about muggles to them.

"So Harry," Fred said conversationally. "What about Remus and Sirius?"

"Oh," Harry started with a smirk. "Remus is going to marry a woman called Emmaline; I think Sirius said her surname is Vance. But Sirius is marrying Snape."

Five shocked faces stared at Harry.

"You must be joking," Bill said.

"No," Harry told them. "I am sure Sirius wishes it was a joke, but no. He has to marry Snape or his magic and his memory of everything related to magic will disappear. We went to Dumbledore already."

"Oh Merlin," George said. "Glad I didn't get that git."

"Yeah," Fred said. "Can you imagine having sex with him… Oh Gre-Greas-Greasy Git. Harder!" Harry and Ron were trying not to bust out laughing.

"There will be no talking during sex Mr. Weasley," Bill said in his best Snape impersonation, causing the others to laugh. "Detention with Filch tomorrow night," he continued trying not to laugh. "Now shut up and cum. Uhhhhh!"

"Oh," Harry said with a shudder. "That's foul."

"Yeah Bill," Charlie said laughing. "You're going to make me sick."

As the boys kept laughing at the atrocious thoughts, two cracks were heard.

"Hermione," Ron said as he saw who had appariated into the yard.

"Hey," Hermione said softly, looking at her two best friends as she walked over to the boys, Charlie stood as she approached.

"I don't think we have been officially introduced," Charlie said. "I'm Charlie."

"Hi," Hermione responded shyly.

"Come on sit," Harry said as he tugged at her hand, pulling her down next to him. "We were just discussing Sirius' poor luck with the marriage law."

"Why," Hermione said more like herself since she was talking with her best friend. She glanced back at Charlie and found him sitting down where he had been standing, across from her.

"He's marrying Snape," Ron told her.

"Oh," Hermione said gloomily. "What about the rest of you?"

The boys quickly went around telling who they were to marry again.

"Charlie says that you two were paired together," Harry said passively. Hermione nodded.

"We should probably talk about that," Charlie said, again eliciting a nodded from the girl.

"CHARLIE!" Molly called from the house. "Could you and Hermione come in here please?"

The group was quiet as Hermione and Charlie stood and went into the house.

"So do you think it will happen soon," Ron asked.

"Yeah," Bill told his little brother. "With Hermione here and school starting soon, Charlie has to get lesson plans ready still. I would bet mum gets them to marry before Harry's birthday."

"Well," Harry said. "Hermione can at least help him get ready to teach. She may as well have been mine and Ron's teacher for the last four years."

"What's with you two," Bill asked as he kicked his leg at the twins. "You're very quiet."

"Just trying to figure out who we can prank this year," George said. "Can't prank the Magical Creatures professor or the History professor, and it's never a good idea to prank Snape."

"You can't prank the Defense teacher either," Harry told them.

"Then there's no point in going," Fred said dejectedly. "No fun."

"You can still prank Malfoy," Ron suggested. Fred's eyes lit up with the possibilities.

"Georgie," Fred said. "I believe we have some planning to do."

_I am SOO evil, I with held Snape's reaction. ;) I hope I can get it posted soon. Kind of busy right now, but I am working on it. But review and you might encourage me to get it finished faster._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Albus," Severus said as he walked into the headmaster's office without an invitation. "This is completely unacceptable. Something must be done about this. I am **not** marrying this fool."

Albus closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. He had been expecting this visit since the visit this morning from Sirius.

"Severus, if you don't marry him you will loose not only your magic but all your memories related to magic."

"There must be something else that can be done," Severus said as he walked to the window by Albus' desk. "Someone must think they are extremely funny."

"Actually Severus," Albus said as he stood and walked over to stand next to the man. "This is one of the better matches that I have heard about."

Severus looked at the man with shock. "You have lost it, finally. Others said it must have happened years ago but I **know** you have now lost it. There is no way in hell this is a good match. We hate each other. One of us will kill the other within a month."

"I don't think so," Albus said stepping up closer to the window and looking out at the grounds of the castle. "He is the most loyal person you will ever meet, but no one gives him a chance anymore, because of his past. And you, you want people to believe that you are mean and angry but you're not. You're lonely and hurting but deep down under all that, you are a brilliant man who loves fiercely and unconditionally. That's the way you were with Lily and that is the way it will be with him, if you let him in." Albus turned and looked at the younger man. "I love you Severus, you are like the son I never got to have. Sirius will take care of you and protect you. You will finally have someone loyal to **you**. You are the only one who can make this a good thing, but you have to open up and let your heart thaw."

"But…" Severus was struggling to find words to argue with the man. "He tried to have me killed."

"He made a mistake," Albus put his hand on Severus' shoulder. "You know about those. You need to forgive him and then… You need to forgive yourself. I know this is not the ideal way for you to marry but I think that this is the only way to make you and Sirius see what it is that you each need. You need someone who will believe in you and who will be there for you, and he needs someone to love, someone who needs him."

"What about Potter and Lupin?"

"They love him," Albus said. "But they don't need him, especially now that they are getting married. Harry has had to grow up quickly and Sirius was not around for when Harry needed him the most so Harry learned to only need himself. As for Remus, he does his best to keep people at arms length; he wouldn't let himself need Sirius."

Severus looked away from his mentor; he saw the thestrals flying just above the tree line of the Forbidden Forest. He wished that his life could be that carefree.

"Okay," Severus conceded softly. "I'll marry him," he looked back at Albus before continuing, "but I don't need him. I have been doing just fine on my own, I just don't want to leave… you."

Albus pulled Severus into a quick, light hug before walking back to his desk.

"I will assume that you both will want to wait until the last possible moment?"

"Yes," Severus said sadly. "Will he be okay with this? He's not going to back out and leave me with Narcissa or something, is he?"

"He won't give up Harry and Remus," Albus said as he picked up his quill to return to writing the letter he had been addressing before Severus came in. "You should go and get your rooms ready for him."

Severus knew he was being dismissed so he nodded at the headmaster and left the man to complete his task.

"Harry," Sirius called for his godson. "It's time to go the Weasley's, they're waiting for you."

"I know," Harry said as he came into the room hopping on one foot while trying to tie his shoe. "I'm almost ready."

"They can't have a birthday party without the birthday boy, can they?" Emmaline had just walked into the kitchen from the living room with Remus behind her.

"Hey Em," Harry said as he continued tying his shoe.

"Hey kiddo," she said as she ruffled his hair.

Emmaline and Remus had married a week ago, since then she had tried to get better acquainted with both Harry and Sirius. She knew that they were very important to Remus. While their relationship did not begin with love, she liked him a lot. They had been friends for years and she wanted to make the situation easy on her and Remus, excepting the people he thought of as family was one of the ways to do that.

"You know Em," Harry said as he looked up with a smirk. "You are the only one who doesn't refer to me as some kind of animal."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"He's right Remus," he told his friend. "You need to keep your wife in line. He is a pup." He tried to give Emmaline an evil look but couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Ignore them Emma," Remus said as he stopped next to his wife. "I do." He rolled his eyes and shook his head in sardonic disappointment.

"Come on," Harry said as he stood from where he had sat down at the table. "Let's go to the Burrow," the four flooed over to a house bustling with activity.

"Harry," Hermione said as she came down the stairs. "Happy Birthday! Come on, I think Mrs. Weasley is trying to get everyone to go outside."

Harry followed Hermione out of the house trying to avoid the craziness that was the Burrow.

"Molly," Emmaline said as she saw the woman come into the room looking for something. "Can I help?"

"Oh," Molly said joyfully as she looked up at the trio that was still standing near fireplace. "Actually, could you take that chair outside for me? I need to make sure the boys got all the food from the kitchen without eating it." Molly had pointed to a floral winged back chair that was in the corner of the room before she quickly turned and went back from where she came.

"I've got it," Remus said a he pulled out his wand and easily moved the chair outside with Emmaline and Sirius following behind him.

Harry was standing with the twins and his two best friends, laughing at something the twins were showing him.

"I'm glad he's smiling," Sirius told Emmaline who was still standing next to him.

"Yes," Emmaline agreed. "He is getting married in a month, at 15. I don't think I would have been smiling if I was in his place at 15."

"I know I wouldn't have," Sirius said.

"He's a strong kid," Charlie said as he walked up behind them. "It helps he is marrying someone his own age. My wife there, I think she is scared of me. Last night was…a disaster."

"Give it time Charlie," Emmaline said as she patted his arm. "She too is 15, she's scared but I don't think that it is of you. She was told she has to become a mother and she still needs her own."

"I know," Charlie said softly.

"Hey," Sirius said. "Even if she's scared of you, at least she's not Snape."

Charlie smirked.

"ALRIGHT," Molly hollered. "Time to eat."

"Charlie," Remus said as they approached the table that the family and friends were gathering around. "How is married life treating you?"

"It's starting slow," Charlie attempted to keep the disappointment out of voice. "Hopefully things will change."

"Have patience," Remus told him.

Several hours later Hermione found herself getting ready for bed in her new bedroom. A bedroom that she shared with her husband, something she was trying to get accustomed to.

"Hermione, dear," Mrs. Weasley called as she knocked on the door.

"Yes ma'am," Hermione answered as she walked over to the door to open it.

"Is there anything I can do for you sweetheart?"

Hermione looked down at her feet shyly. "No, thank you. Is Charlie still downstairs?"

"Yes dear, but I think the boys will be calling it a night soon. With Bill getting married tomorrow, they will be up early."

Molly knew this girl was scared, who wouldn't be. She knew her son was attractive but that didn't mean that Hermione was ready, at 15, to be married and perform all the wifely duties. Molly wasn't ignorant, she knew that teens today were sexually active a lot sooner that she had been, but she also knew that making the choice and having it made for you were two very different things.

"Hermione, if there is anything I can do please let me know. I know this is over whelming."

"I'm okay Mrs. Weasley, I know-"

"Molly, call me Molly."

Hermione smiled tentatively at the woman. "Thank you," she said quietly. "I know you are trying to help. I… I'll be okay."

"Mum?"

Molly turned to find her second oldest sons standing on the stairs looking at her.

"Is everything okay… Hermione?"

"I'm fine," Hermione told her husband. "Molly," she smiled shyly over at the woman. "She just came to see if I needed anything."

"Oh," Charlie said.

"Sleep well you two," Molly said as she leaned to kiss her son on the forehead. The forehead she could only reach because he was standing several steps down from the landing. "I'll see you in the morning."

Hermione watched as her mother-in-law went up the stairs to the next landing and looked back down at them before she went into her own room. As she looked back across the hall at her husband, she began to blush.

"Hey," Charlie said uncomfortably.

Hermione just smiled a little before she opened the door the rest of the way and gestured for her husband to come into the room.

Charlie followed her lead as he walked into the room and shut the door behind him. He looked around his childhood bedroom and smirked. He remembered many nights of wet dreams in this room, then his eyes landed on his wife's school trunk and reality set in. He looked up at his wife who was inspecting her feet.

"Listen Charlie," Hermione said softly. "I'm sorry about last night. I can't believe I cried like that, on our wedding night."

"Hey," Charlie said as he reached out one his hands and clasped onto both of hers. "Don't apologize. This is over whelming for both of us," she looked up into his blue eyes seeking reassurance that he spoke the truth. "It's just… I'm a guy," he said with a smirk. "We can't cry with a beautiful girl in the room."

Hermione let out a chuckle.

"I didn't peg you for the macho type."

"Well," Charlie said as he dropped her hands and made his way over to the nightstand next to the bed. "There's a lot you don't know about me." He pulled out his wand and set it on the stand before he emptied the rest of his pockets of sickles and such. As he reached for the hem of his shirt, he looked back at his wife and noticed that she was watching him. "Are you sure everything is okay?"

Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of her nerves.

"Can I help you," she asked as she walked to where he was standing.

"You want to help me?"

She nodded.

"Hermione we don't have to do this tonight," Charlie told her. "We don't have to do anything for a few months if you don't want to. I'm a Weasley, I don't think we will have a problem conceiving. We don't have to do this until you're ready."

"I know," Hermione said. "But I need to. I am attracted to you, I know that much. I haven't done this before, and though I have tried, I don't think there is a book that can help me prepare for this."

Charlie laughed at that. "You looked in a book to what… Tell you what it would feel like, or how to do it? Hermione not everything is in a book, and even if you had found something in one, it would just be one person's opinion."

"I know," Hermione said. "That's what the author said. Sex is different for everyone."

Charlie shook his head at the girl in front of him. "You can help me get ready for bed, if that will make you feel better. BUT we will not be having sex tonight. I'll kiss you but I don't think that you are ready to have sex with me."

Hermione felt her inside warm at his words. She knew that things could be weird after she cried herself to sleep the night before but Charlie seemed to be tying to make her feel better.

With trembling hands, she reached up and began to unbutton Charlie's shirt. Charlie reached up and stilled the movement of her hands.

"Dance with me," he said.

"What?"

"Dance with me."

"But… I thought…"

"Look," he said as he pulled her hands down in between them and began to pull her from where they were standing next to the bed, out into the room. "You need to relax." With a wave of his hand, a small wizarding wireless began to play music in the room.

Hermione was impressed with the small bit of wandless magic but didn't have time to focus on it.

Charlie wrapped an arm around her waist as he put one of her hands on his shoulder, Hermione lifted her other hand and laid it on his other shoulder as he wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her into his body.

"Relax," he whispered into her ear.

Hermione took a deep breathe and closed her eyes as she listened to the music.

_…Well you don't know me_

_ No you don't know the one_

_ Who dreams of you at night_

_ And longs to kiss your lips _

_and longs to hold you tight. _

Hermione felt her head lay itself against Charlie's shoulder as they swayed to the music. She felt wrapped in warmth, between the melodic strains of the music and Charlie warm embrace.

"Hermione," Charlie whispered. "We can make this work, I know we can. You have to trust me. I will do everything I can to help you through this… I always wanted a marriage like mum and dad's. They fell in love at school and married weeks after they graduated. Maybe this year while we're there, we can learn to love each other."

"I want to Charlie," Hermione said softly as she looked up into his sky blue eyes.

Charlie leaned down and softly pressed his lips to hers. They stopped moving to the music that was still filling the room with melodic strains. Hermione moved her hands that had clasped around the back of his neck while they were dancing. She slid them up into his red locks of hair and unconsciously pulled his head closer to her as she parted her lips to let his pillaging tongue into her mouth. She couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped her mouth and hummed through his.

Charlie pulled her body in closer to his and lifted her off the floor of the room. As he began to shuffle over the bed, Hermione let out another soft moan. Charlie pulled back, set her on the floor next to the bed as he looked into her eyes, glad to see her desire.

"Okay," he said, needing to clear his throat. "That's enough. I won't be able to stop if we keep that up. Climb in bed, I'll be right back." Charlie released her before dropped a soft kiss on her lips and turning and leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

Hermione stood staring after her husband wondering why he had left so quickly. She shook her head and slid her shoulders out of her dressing gown before she laid it across the end of the bed. She climbed in between the sheets and stared at the ceiling, wondering when her husband would be back.

She had to wait several minutes before Charlie came back. As he shut the door behind him, he saw she was watching him and gave her a smile and a quick wink. He walked over to his side of the bed, pulled his shirt off without unbuttoning it and shucked the grey pants he had worn for dinner before pulling back the cover and sliding into bed next to his wife.

As he settled himself on his side, he reached out and pulled Hermione closer to him.

"Charlie," Hermione said once he had gotten settled. "Did I… Did I do something wrong?"

Charlie lifted his head so he could look at her.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well… You left."

Charlie smirked. "I had to take care of something." 

"What?"

"Little Charlie had come out to play and I knew that I would not be able to sleep next to you if I didn't take care of him."

Hermione blushed as she realized what he had been talking about.

"Now let's get some sleep," Charlie waved his hand turning off the wizarding wireless that had still been playing and putting out the candles that had been lit around the room.

_A/N: __*Words from "You don't know me" – written by Eddy Arnold/Cindy Walker; I was listening to the Michael Buble version_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

September 1st – 8:00 a.m. – Ministry of Magic Atrium

"Good Morning, I am Minister Bones, I was married yesterday. My wife and I are in the same situation that you find yourselves in today." Kingsley said in greeting to the witches and wizards gathered in front of him.

"Not bloody likely," Sirius muttered from where he stood next to Severus, who rolled his eyes at the remark. Harry and his intended close by.

"Before we get started let me introduce my wife, Madame Amelia Bones. Now, I have been told that you should all be standing with your selected matches." Kingsley looked around to insure that everyone appeared to be separated in couples.

"Your families, who are not in similar situations, are waiting for you down the hall, so… Shall we get started?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to bond each of you in wedlock. While these marriages may not originate in love, each has the potential for love. Please turn and face your intended, now if each minor member will repeat after me," Kingsley paused allowing said person time to gather themselves. "I (state your name), join you (state their name), in bonding our life, power, body, and spirit. I promise to cherish, honor, and respect you from now until eternity."

"I Severus Snape, join you Si…Sirius Black, in bonding our life, power, body, and spirit. I promise to … cherish, … honor, … and … respect," he spat the word like it was poison on his lips. "You (bastard) from now until eternity."

"Now if the foremost members will repeat after me," Kingsley said after allowing all the minor members to complete their vows. "I (state your name), take you (state their name), as my bonded. I will protect you as we join our life, power, body, and spirit. I promise to cherish, honor, and keep you from now until eternity."

"I Harry Potter," Harry tried to sound confident with his words. "Take you Megan Jones, as my bonded. I will protect you as we join our life, power, body, and spirit. I promise to cherish, honor, and k-keep you from now until eternity." Harry gave Megan a small smile as he finished his vows.

"And now, with the power bestowed upon me as Minister of Magic, I pronounce each of you bonded. Please seal the bond with a kiss."

Sirius looked at Severus with loathing before stepping up to him, his grey eyes never leaving the cold black pits of his new husband's while he placed a quick kiss on the cold lips. He looked over at his godson; Harry was still locked in a simple but gentle kiss with his new wife.

"On behalf of the Ministry of Magic, I offer you congratulations and remind you that a child must be conceived within the first 18 months. We encourage you to make every endeavor to accomplish this feat as soon as possible. Please do not wait. Remember the consequences for this is loss of magic and memory."

"I am leaving for Hogwarts," Severus told Sirius. "Can I assume that you will join me after you have deposited Potter?"

"Yes," Sirius sneered. "Though you make it sound as though I am going to Gringotts, I am going to see **Harry** off to the train before going to the castle. Is there a problem with that?"

"Not at all," Severus replied with his own sneer. "The less time I spend with you in my presence, the better."

"Sirius?"

"**WHAT?**" Sirius turned around to find his godson and immediately released his tight posture. "Harry, I'm sorry."

"That's okay," Harry said. "I understand. Snape makes me mad too."

"It is still Professor, Mr. Potter," Severus said, having not left yet. "I will see all of you at the school," he turned on his heels without sparing another glance for his new husband.

"Sorry," Harry said softly. "I just wanted to tell you that Megan wanted to go find her parents."

"Oh," Sirius said as he put an arm around Harry. "Where is your new wife?"

"She's just over there," Harry said, pointing to the red head in question, who was standing with a woman who looked like an older version of Megan and a man with thinning, sandy blonde hair.

"Well let's go," Sirius said leading the way over to the new Mrs. Potter.

10:50 a.m. – Kings Cross Station

"Alright pup," Sirius said to Harry. "Remus and I will see you and Megan at the school in a few hours."

Harry looked over at his new wife who was saying goodbye to her parent who looked as though they were sending their child off to be killed rather than off for another year of school.

"Ok Sirius," Harry said as be looked back as his godfather. "I should go help Megan get away from her parents; she said they weren't exactly thrilled with this situation. You should go be with your husband before the students arrive, alone time maybe hard to come by," Harry said with a sly smirk.

"Get going brat!" Sirius gave an affectionate swat on Harry's bottom as the teen tried to get away quickly while laughing.

"Megan," Harry said smiling, as he approached his wife. "We should get on the train. Mrs. Jones," Harry said as he looked up at the red headed woman Megan had been talking with. "You don't have to worry about her; I'll take care of her."

"Thank you Harry," Mrs. Jones said. "But I am still going to worry, she's only 15… You're both only 15."

"Belinda," Mr. Jones said as he put his hand on his wife's arm. "I told you this is normal for our world."

"But it's not NORMAL for MY world."

"Mum," Megan interrupted calmly. "I'm okay with this." She glanced at her husband. "I wish that we had been given more time to get to know each other before we got married but… Harry and I will be fine. We have to go now. I'll write, I promise." Megan reached down for her trunk only to find Harry had it on top of his on the trolley. "Bye mum, dad."

Megan and Harry left her parents and got on the train, searching out an empty compartment.

"Harry," Ron said from an open compartment door, a little ways down from where they were.

"Hey," he said to his friend before he looked back at Megan. "Is it okay if we sit with Ron?"

"Is Hannah with you," Megan asked Ron, eliciting a nodded from the red headed boy. "Yeah, it's fine," she told her husband.

The couple entered the compartment to find all the Weasley siblings, who will still students, and their new spouses crowded in the compartment.

"Do you know everyone," Harry asked Megan after he had put their trunks away and sat down between her and Ron.

"No,'' she said softly.

"Ron," Harry gestured to his best friend.

"Married to my best friend," Megan said, Harry nodded in acknowledgement.

"Fred and Alicia, George and Matt, and-"

"Hey mates," Lee Jordan said from the doorway. "Can we join you?"

"SUSAN!"

Megan and Hannah we're both out of their seats hugging their friend.

"I am going to guess that means the Hufflepuffs approve of you joining us," George said with raised eyebrows.

The group was rather sedate for the first part of the train ride. They had few visitors in the beginning. That changed as the train moved on.

"Potter," Seamus said as he opened the door.

"Hey Seamus," Harry said.

"Can Nev and I join you lot," Seamus said flustered. "My _wonderful_ new husband is being a giant prat, like always."

"Oh Merlin," George said. "Who did you marry?"

"_Malfoy_," he spat. Silence echoed in the compartment.

"I'm sorry," Harry said morosely.

"What makes it worse," Seamus said. "His mother was supposed to marry some man named Mundungus Fletcher, he ran off. When we left the Ministry, they were trying to decide if they were going to wipe his mother's magic or reserve her for the application of the law next year."

"That's awful," Hannah said. "He could loose his mother."

"Yeah," Ron said. "But it's Malfoy. He deserves anything he gets."

"Wait Ron," Harry said. "I don't like Malfoy either, but his father was just ousted as a Death Eater and died. He shouldn't loose his mother too."

"I don't need you to defend me Potter," Malfoy said from behind Seamus and Neville.

"Malfoy," Seamus whined. "Why can't you give me a few minutes with my friends?"

"You call these imbeciles friends?" Draco sneered at the group crowded into the compartment. "And stop calling me Malfoy, Malfoy!"

Seamus looked flustered, before silently turning and leaving his friends to return to the compartment he had shared with his husband. As his husband shut the compartment door behind him, Seamus turned to face him.

"Listen _Draco_, I understand that we don't have a choice in this marriage. I also understand that you are going through a lot NOT related to this marriage, but you need to understand something. My friends are important to me and they WILL be in my life. I don't know how you are going to deal with that, but get use to it. I can be nice to your friends, if you be nice to mine."

"I don't have any friends," Draco admitted softly as he slumped into the seat.

"What," Seamus said, surprised at Draco's comment. "What about Dumb and Dumber? You know the ones that flank you every year?"

"They were only my 'friends' because of my father. The minute they found out he was dead, they ran."

Seamus sat down across from his grief stricken husband.

"I think we should start over."

Draco looked up at the brunette confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Seamus Finn- Malfoy," Seamus said as he stuck out his hand across the compartment. "Gryffindor."

Draco stared at the boy for a moment before reacting.

"Draco Malfoy," he said shaking Seamus' hand. "Slytherin. Nice to meet you."

Seamus smiled sitting back, dropping his hand onto the seat beside him.

"So, Draco," Seamus said with a smirk. "You like boys huh?"

"Better than girls any way."

Seamus chucked at that. He watched Draco a moment, thinking about the last four years of school.

"Harry is one of my friends. He's great Draco," Seamus told him. "Please give him a chance."

"If WE are starting over," Draco said keeping his gaze on his hands that were clenching and unclenching in his lap. "I guess I have too. Unfortunately, I don't have anyone but you now anyways. Well, my godfather but he's going to be a little busy."

"How come?"

"He got married today too," Draco said with a smirk. "To a cousin of mine, Sirius Black."

"Oh," Seamus said, not recognizing the man. "So speaking of this marriage thing… What is your opinion of the other requirements?"

"You mean the children?" Seamus nodded at his husband. "Well, I didn't really have the best parents. Mother was more worried about which event she was attending or hosting and father was always trying to manipulate someone at the Ministry." Draco paused a moment as he thought over his childhood. "I don't think that I would make the best father, I didn't really have a good example."

"I did," Seamus said. "My dad is wonderful."

"But he's a muggle."

Seamus gave Draco a pleading look.

"Sorry," Draco mumbled. "It's going to take a while. My parents raised me to be very judgmental."

"Well," Seamus said as he watched his husband. "Since we will have to spend the holidays together, seeing as we're married, maybe we could spend it with my parents. You could see what it's like having great parents. When we have these children… I'll help too. I won't let you be a bad dad."

"Dad?"

"Yeah Dra," Seamus said with amusement. "That's what we normal people call our fathers."

"Father always said that 'Dad' was too degrading."

"My dad would be insulted if I called him father."

"Wow," Draco said. "The world seems different after talking to you."

Seamus just shook his head at his husband. He actually was feeling sorry for all that Draco had missed out on.

"So," Seamus said. "Who's going to carry these kids?"

"Not me," Draco said indignantly. "Malfoy men do not bottom."

Seamus was feeling a challenge coming on.

"I bet," Seamus smirked evilly. "I can make you want to bottom every time."

"Not going to happen Seamus."

Seamus smiled.

"I like the way that sounds, oddly enough."

Draco looked questioningly at his husband.

"My name, you said my name."

Draco tried to maintain his unreadable expression; it gave him a little thrill that he could make Seamus smile.

_A/N: So the… um… let's call them…scenes of a sexual nature…are coming. (No pun intended) They aren't the easiest for me to write so it may take a little longer for me to post them, so be patient and kind._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Listen Snape," Sirius said. "I might have to stay in this apartment with you, but I am NOT sleeping in the same bed as you."

"Trust me," Severus spat. "I don't want to sleep with a flea infested mutt. But Dumbledore has order the house elves not to add anymore rooms to any of the apartments. So you can sleep on the couch. I don't live in a dog pen," Severus said as he turned from his husband, heading to his private potions lab. "Keep this place clean." Severus left his husband alone in their rooms while he tried to calm himself.

"Stupid bastard," Sirius mumbled as he sat down on the couch. He had been pleasantly surprised upon entering the potions master's quarters when he arrived from dropping off Harry. The rooms weren't covered in Slytherin green and silver. They were actually rather inviting. There were reds and browns throughout the four rooms.

He was even more surprised when Snape showed him the office the house elves had created for Sirius to use.

Since his name had been cleared just months ago, Sirius had decided to take over as the Head of the Black family. Gringotts had been performing the investing portion of thE job since Evelyn Black, his mother, died two years after he was put into Azkaban.

Since being cleared, Sirius had reinstated his cousin Andromeda and her family, along with some other family members who had wrongfully been exiled from the family.

Acting as Head of the House of Black had taken his mind off the marriage he was going to have to participate in. Now, the marriage was staring him in the face. He was a married man now, something he always hoped for. Unfortunately, he was married to his enemy.

"Sirius," a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Moony," Sirius said as he turned to the fireplace where his friend was watching him from the green flames. "Do you have an extra room?"

"No," Remus said. "Look, Minerva just flooed and asked that I contact you and Severus. Albus wants everyone to come to the Great Hall early."

"Okay," Sirius said. "I'll leave Snape a note."

"No Sirius," Remus said. "You need to get him to come as well."

"FINE!" Sirius stood from the couch as Remus disappeared from the fire. "SNAPE! We have to go!"

"Why are you bellowing at me mutt?"

Severus was furious as he came into the living room looking at an equally furious Sirius.

"Remus says we have been summoned and we have to BOTH go."

"Well," Severus said as he turned to the door to leave his quarters. "Let's go then. I assume that Albus wants to speak with us before the miscreants arrive."

The two brooding men made their way through the dungeons and up the stairs to the Great Hall.

"The Blacks have arrived," Albus said from the front of the hall. Around him were various professors and their spouses. "Come gentlemen." He turned and addressed everyone there. "Minerva and I would like to welcome you back for another year. I would also like to welcome the new spouses of several of the professors. Also, though you all know them, I would like to introduce Professors Lupin, Defense, welcome back; Weasley, History of Magic; and his younger but equally intelligent brother, Care of Magical Creatures. Please make them feel welcomed.

"Minerva and I would also like to let you know that we have decided to get married over holidays this winter. We are not under the same law as you but when you find love, at any age, it's best to seize it." Albus had allowed a brief glance in the direction of his fiancé.

"As you are all more than aware, there will be many changes this year in regards to students' daily life. As almost half of the students are now married, dorms will be set up differently. Madame Pomfrey will be insuring that all who are involved with the new law receive the fertility potions. We hope that adjustments are made swiftly but I will need the help of all of you, Professors and spouses, to be an example so that these young marriages don't fray at the ends."

"Albus," Minerva spoke up from beside him. "The train has arrived."

"Alright," Albus said as his eye began their trademark twinkle. "Hagrid, if you will collect the first years. Let's take our seats."

The group of Professors and their spouses made their way to the table at the front. When Sirius tried to sit between Bill and Remus, Severus grabbed onto his ear and pulled him down to the other end of the table, in front of the Slytherin table.

"I have to sit near my students," Severus growled at him. "You have to sit with me."

"But I'm a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin."

"You're married to a Slytherin," Severus spat back. "You are not a student. You will not disgrace me."

"But it's okay to disgrace me," Sirius said.

"I don't care about you Black!"

"Gentlemen," Albus said from next to Sirius. "Please be an example." He smiled at the two men who were looking at him like he had three heads.

They were cut from further conversation with the arrival of the students.

"Come in, please," Albus said to the students as he stood. "For tonight, please sit at your own house table, tomorrow you may sit with your spouse but for tonight, let us welcome our houses back."

Harry was glad the decision was made for him and Megan. He couldn't imagine not sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"I'll see you after," he told her as he left her and the Hufflepuff table near the entrance to the hall. As he headed to his table, he looked up at the staff table looking for his godfather. When he found him brooding, he gave a small smile and began looking down the table, in search of his best friend. When he found Charlie sitting next to Bill, he noticed that neither Hermione nor Bill's wife Angelina were there.

"Harry! Ron!"

"Hermione," Harry was surprised to find his best friend saving him a seat. "How come you're down here and not with Charlie?" He gave her a hug before sitting down next to her.

"Hey sis," Ron said with a smirk as he hugged his sister-in-law and best friend.

Hermione smiled at him before answering Harry.

"The Headmaster told us that for tonight we should sit with our classmates. He says that where we sit won't be that important anymore since there are so many marriages that are mingling the houses."

"How's Charlie," Ron asked.

"Yeah," Ginny said as she sat across from the trio. "Is he nervous?"

"No," Hermione said smiling. "We have all of his lesson plans ready and I made him have a mock class with me this morning."

"Dear Merlin," Ron said under his breath as Harry bust out laughing. "He's the professor Hermione; you don't have to make him study as much as you make us."

"Thank you Ron," Hermione replied with exasperation. "He appreciated the help."

"Sure he did."

"Ron," Ginny said giving her brother a look, remarkably similar to a look his mother gave, that put an end his comments.

"So how was the ride," Hermione asked.

"Poor Seamus," Ron said as the boy in question sat next to Neville. "He married Malfoy."

"I took his name too," Seamus said protested, "So shut up Weasley."

"So Neville," Hermione said. "Who's the new Longbottom?"

"Millie."

"Who," Ginny asked, not recognizing the name.

"Millicent Bullstrode."

"You call her Millie," Ron asked. "And I thought that you, being a pureblood, had to marry someone with less than half magical blood?"

"Her father is a pureblood but her birth mother was a muggle, she died when Millie was little."

"Oh," Ron was stumped.

"Then how did she get in Slytherin," Ginny asked.

"You are assuming that all Slytherins are purebloods Ginny," Hermione said. "That would be the same as someone saying, you're a pureblood so you must be a Slytherin."

"AAH! That is offensive!" Ginny was outraged that Hermione would classify her with the Slytherins.

"That's my point."

"Would you lot hush," Harry said in a hushed yell. "You have missed almost the entire sorting."

"Harry," Sirius said with a smile for the first time in hours.

"Siri," Harry said as he gave his godfather a lingering hug.

"How was the train ride? Did you have fun? Did you eat enough dinner?"

"Pads," Remus said as he and Emmaline approached. "Give him a break; let him answer one question before you ask another."

"Hey kiddo," Emmaline said with a smile as Sirius looked properly chastised.

"Harry," Megan said tentatively as she approached the group.

"Megan," Harry said as he reached for her hand to bring her within his family. "You remember Remus from third year," Megan nodded at the kind professor. "This is his wife, Emmaline, and you remember Sirius from earlier."

"Mr. Potter," Severus reprimanded as he approached the gathering. "You and your wife need to leave. Students were dismissed."

"Back off Snape," Sirius growled. Severus gave Sirius a menacing look before he swept past them and out into the entry hall, where he disappeared.

"Sirius," Emmaline chastised him. "You are going to have to learn to get along with him at some point."

"Not likely," Sirius said coldly.

"Harry," Remus said brightly, trying to change the subject. "You and Megan should come to mine and Emma's quarters for breakfast in the morning."

"Am I invited?"

"Of course Pads," Remus said. "You and your husband can come."

"Do I have to bring him," Sirius asked darkly. "The bastard," he added softly to himself.

Remus just closed his eyes and shook his head gently before turning back to Harry.

"Albus said that we could take a meal every now and then with you. So what do you two say?"

"Sure," Harry said brightly. Megan looked down at the floor in front of her.

"Why don't you two talk about it," Emmaline suggested.

"Why do they need to talk about it? It's breakfast with the family," Sirius asked.

"Well," Emmaline began objectively. "Megan may have already had plans."

Harry remembered that he was only speaking for himself anymore, and looked over at his wife.

"We'll let you know," he added softly. "We should be going; we wanted to make stops in our house common rooms before curfew." Harry turned and led Megan out of the Great Hall leaving his family behind. "Sorry," he whispered to her. "I forgot."

"It's okay Harry," Megan said softly, squeezing his hand reassuringly. "I understand, and he's right, it's family, we can go if you want."

"Thanks," Harry said. "Do you know where we are going?"

"Not really, no. Hannah said that if we go to our house common rooms there is supposed to be a door connecting to our rooms. We can find our way out in the morning, I guess."

"Oh," Harry said. "Then I guess I should take you to the Hufflepuff common room."

"It's just though here," Megan said as they approached a doorway. "I can go by myself; you still have to go to the seventh floor." Megan paused, not knowing what else to say, feeling very much like a fish out of water.

"Okay," Harry said shyly. "I'll see you in our room then?"

Megan nodded and turned, letting go of Harry's hand and went through the door.

Harry watched the door shut before he turned and made his way up stairs.

"Charlie," Hermione said as she came into their rooms from the Gryffindor common room. "I'm back."

"Hey," Charlie said as he walked into the living room from the bedroom. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah," Hermione said as she poured herself a cup of tea. "We just chatted for a while. I think they were all scared to go to their rooms."

"Yeah," Charlie said as he sat down on the couch and watched his wife pour a second cup of tea. "Well, I can understand."

"Me too," Hermione said as she handed him the cup of tea.

The two sat quietly, drinking their tea.

"Charlie," Hermione said as she looked over at her husband. "Why did they do this to us?"

Charlie reached for her hand that was lying on her leg.

"Well," he began. "The best I can figure is that the count of Magical births are steadily decreasing. Many people didn't feel that Voldemort was really gone before, but I think they believe it this time. So, I think they are trying to re-grow our population."

"I know that," Hermione said. "But what I mean is… why me, Harry and Ron. We're only 15. I don't know enough about… _sex_… I should be discussing it with my friends, not required to have it so I can conceive a baby. I'm not ready to be a mother." Hermione was trying not to let her emotions fly out and hit Charlie upside the head, but she was having great difficulty.

Charlie put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side.

"I know Hermione," he told her. "But I will be beside you for the whole thing. The… _sex_," he whispered, imitating her. "Having a baby, all of it. I will be here for all of it. And mum too, you know, if there is a good mum to learn how from, that would be my mum. I'm sure your mum will help too."

"No," Hermione said. "Mum and dad would take me away from here if they ever found out we were married."

"Hermione," Charlie said softly. "We're married now; they can't take you away from me."

"But…"

"No," he said. "Our marriage is even valid in the muggle world."

"How, I mean, I'm only 15?"

"I don't know, but they would make sure that it was."

They sat in silence a few minutes before Hermione looked at Charlie again.

"Charlie…"

"Umhum?"

"Can we have sex?"

Charlie smirked.

"Yes, but not tonight."

"Why?"

"Because you're not ready, not really anyway. Though, there are some things I think we could do." 

"Oh?"

Charlie stood and pulled Hermione to her feet, and led her to their room.

Hermione was nervous; she didn't know that there were things _other_ than sex. What in the world could they do? Maybe he wants her to rub his back.

"Hermione," Charlie interrupted her thoughts as he stopped her in front of the bed. "Stop thinking."

He reached his hand up and cupped her cheek, watching her honey brown eyes as they experienced a myriad of emotions.

"Relax."

He leaned in and softly brushed her lips with his in a gentle caress before deepening the kiss. The hand on her cheek slid to the back of her head and he tangled it within her hair. His other hand slinked around her waist and pulled her closer into him. The hand that rested on the small of her back slowly began to pull at the back of her shirt, bit by bit, un-tucking the shirt from her school skirt. When his hand met flesh, Hermione moaned.

Charlie smiled to himself before untangling his hand from her hair and bringing it in between there bodies. With the one hand, he released the button at the top of her blouse making his way down the shirt. He slid his fingers slowly up the sides of her body, under the shirt, eliciting a soft gasp. When his hands came to her shoulders, with a flick of his wrists he divested her of the shirt.

He moved his lips from hers to her jaw and bestowed slow wet kisses down her neck, savoring a particularly sweet spot on her shoulder. His arms wrapped around her to relieve her of her bra before he dropped it to the ground and leaned back to admire her breasts.

Hermione felt as though the room was on fire. The place on her shoulder where hips lips had lingered still felt as though he had placed a cold cube of ice and let it melt and tingle her skin. She knew he was looking at her, but she was afraid she would blush if she opened her eyes to see it.

As he led her to the bed, he unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor. Hermione felt the back of her knees hit the bed before he pushed her back on it.

Hermione shivered and moaned as she felt fingers run over her panties. Before she knew what was happening she felt cool air between her legs from where her husband had rid her of the lacey pink panties.

Hermione's world exploded behind her eyes causing them to open and for her to lift her head to see what happened. She found Charlie's blue eyes watching her as he flicked out his red tongue causing her breath to catch and her head to fall back on the bed. As he continued his ministrations, Hermione couldn't help the wiggling as she tried to get him in just the right spot.

"Char-Cha-," she had to take a gulp of air before Cuming with a scream.

As Hermione took gulps of air trying to slow her heart rate, Charlie quickly discarded his shirt and pants, leaving his boxers, and climb on the bed pulling her with him.

"Are you okay?"

"Wh-What was that," Hermione whispered with a raw voice.

"That was an orgasm."

"Yes," Hermione said. "I figured, but is it always so…"

"Overpowering?" Charlie supplied with a smirk. "If I do it right, yes. It should always be that overpowering."

"I… um… I liked it," she said shyly, her eyes still closed as she snuggled into Charlie's side. "Can we do it again?"

Charlie chuckled at her openness. A quality that she kept guarded during the day.

"Yeah," he told her. "But why don't we go to sleep, you have class in the morning."

"Umhum," Hermione mumbled as Charlie kissed the top of her head and waved his hand, putting out the candles in the room.

_A/N: Okay, so I am in need of constructive criticism. Tell if it is any good. There are more of these kind of scenes to follow, so please tell me what I can do to improve them._


	7. Chapter 7

_It doesn't like my page breaks and they are just symbols…__ So here is the try again._

Chapter 7

"Night Gin," Harry said as he went through the door labeled "Potter." There were doors lining a new hall in the Gryffindor common room.

He looked around the room he had entered. It was modestly furnished and contained a spectrum of colors that were combined in an elegant décor.

"Meg-," Harry started as he entered the living room and saw his wife sitting patiently on the sofa. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," she said. "So…"

"We should probably go to bed Megan," Harry said. "We have class in the morning."

"Don't we…" she trailed off not wanting to voice her question.

"What," Harry asked.

"Well…" Megan was unsure how to approach the subject. "We need to have a child," she said meekly.

"I don't think that I'm ready for that," Harry told her. "I never even kissed a girl before today."

"Really," Megan said hopefully. "We don't have to do anything tonight?"

"I hope not," Harry said. "Remus and Sirius both told me that we need to take our time." Harry sat next to Megan on the sofa and took her hand. "I had a terrible childhood and have lost everybody important to me other than Sirius, Remus, Hermione and the Weasleys. As important as they are… I have never had my own family. Now I have a wife. I want us to love each other and be happy and have lots of children, not just what we are 'required.'" Megan squeezed his hand when he paused. "I want to take this as slow or as fast as you and I want, so that it's forever because we want it that way."

Megan looked at the hero of the wizarding world and saw the suffering that he had experienced. She leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I want that for us too Harry."

"Come on," he said with a small smile. "Let's get ready for bed."

hphphphphphp

Severus stormed around his quarters, angry with his _husband_, the nerve of the man to challenge his authority as a professor in front of students. Severus paced back and forth in front of the fire waiting for the man to come back.

Finally, after an hour of back and forth and back and forth, he heard the portrait to his quarters open.

"Finally," he bellowed. "You imbecile! I am a professor at this school and when I tell a student to do something they should do it, not have their godfather tell me to 'back off.'"

"Shut up," Sirius said flippantly.

"No," Severus said. "I won't shut up. This is my job and if I loose control of the students then I can loose everything."

"You aren't going to loose control of the students because I made you be nice to MY GODSON, who by the way is the hero of the wizarding world. He deserves a little bit of a break."

"I am not going to cater to a child simply because he got lucky. He is still a child who needs authority."

"He NEEDS for you to back off and give him space so he can learn to be a kid."

"First, he's not a kid, he's someone's husband now. Second, who are you talking about, Potter or you?" Severus stood toe to toe with his husband. "This is not ideal for either of us, but somehow we are going to have to deal with this. In the next 18 months, we are not only going to have to live with each other but we will also need to like each other enough to have a child."

"I have had sex with plenty of men I didn't love. I can fuck you no problem, a little disgusting but still possible. But you have to except that Harry is a part of my life. Remus and I are all he has left, so you can hate him as much as you want but come holidays, he will be included."

"I don't hate Potter," Severus said. "I think he is a spoiled adolescent… He is a good kid," Severus said more peacefully. "He lacks guidance but if some of the rumors are true about his childhood then I am impressed that guidance is all he lacks."

Sirius backed away from Severus before responding.

"Unfortunately, the rumors are true." Sirius went and sat on the sofa. "He told me a little about it this summer and… I'm worried for him."

"Then let me be his strict professor," Severus said as he sat in the chair opposite the sofa. "I know that he doesn't exactly like me but he needs a fierce hand that doesn't abuse him to know that not all adults will hurt him."

"But you do," Sirius told him. "Your right, he does need a firm hand, I even know that Remus and I are too gentle with him. But there is an in between. He hates potions because of you. Think about it, McGonagall rules her classroom with a firm hand but none of her students hate her."

Severus studied his husband briefly.

"Maybe you're right," he said quietly. "I will see what I can do."

"Thanks," Sirius said, a little surprised. "Is this the kind of parents we'll be? You enforcing all the rules and me allowing them to have as much freedom as you will allow?"

"I don't know," Severus said. "I never thought about being a parent. It was not really an option while the Dark Lord was alive."

"Yeah, well," Sirius fumbled not sure what to say. "Look Snape, maybe we should call it a night."

"Fine," Severus said as stood. "Goodnight," Severus turned and began walking to his bedroom before he turned back to his husband. "You should remember that I had to take a new name today so you can no longer call me Snape." He went in his room and closed the door, shutting out the husband he didn't want.

Sirius realized his _husband_ was right; Severus Snape was now Severus Black.

Sirius found a blanket and curled up on the couch to sleep.

hphphphphphphp

Emmaline could not believe that in more than a month, her husband had only held her hand and given her the perfunctory kiss occasionally.

Before she had married, Emmaline had only had a few relationships but she wasn't a virgin. She had always 'taken care of' herself when she wasn't in a relationship. Since she had married, she hadn't done that in hopes that Remus would make love to her.

He hadn't.

So tonight, she had left Remus and Sirius in their living room and gone into her bedroom alone. She got dressed for bed, before climbing into bed she removed her panties and put them with the other dirty laundry.

If he wouldn't touch her then she would have to return to the way it was before they married.

As she slid between the chilly sheets, she let her hand roam down the front of her body before lifting the hem of her nightgown up. She thought she would take care of things quickly so she slid two fingers in between her legs searching out the heat. When she encountered the wet center, she moaned softly.

She gently began to rub circles hoping to bring forth some kind of release.

"Um hum," she heard from the door. She opened her eyes and saw Remus standing in the doorway watching her. "Sirius left."

"Good," Emmaline said letting him hear the frustration in her voice. "Since you won't touch me, you can leave me alone to finish this." She closed her eyes and trying to ignore her husband, continued her ministrations.

"Maybe I could help you," Remus said as he walked over to where Emmaline was lying on the bed.

"Why would you do that," Emmaline said as she opened her eyes to watch Remus. "You haven't since we've been married."

"Look Em," Remus said. "It's not because I don't want you… I'm just scared. I'm a monster and… I have never been with anyone that means anything to me, for that reason."

Emmaline sat up, looking at Remus.

"You are NOT a monster. There are dogs that are scarier than you are. Just because you become a werewolf one night out of the month doesn't mean anything. You are the absolute sweetest man I have ever met and I am proud to be your wife."

"But what about our children," Remus said hesitantly as he sat on the bed facing her. "You don't know that-"

"Stop," Emmaline said. "Our children will be perfectly normal. You can only become a werewolf by being bitten."

"I know but what if I bite them?"

"You won't," Emmaline said with a smile. "Want to know how I know this? I know, because if we had a child, you would do everything you could to protect him or her, even if that meant going somewhere else for the full moon. I trust you Remus, now trust what I am saying."

Remus leaned forward and kissed Emmaline. She parted her lips, seeking out his tongue. Remus stood, keeping his body bent while he continued to kiss her. As he fumbled with his belt, he toed off his shoes. Loosing his patience after wanting her for months, even before they married, he pushed her back on the bed and climb on top of her spreading her legs with his knee.

Emmaline moaned as his hand brushed her sensitive nipple. She couldn't believe the man she loved was finally touching her the way she wanted him too.

hphphphphphphphphp

"Seamus," Draco called as he entered his new quarters. "Are you here yet?"

"Yeah," Seamus replied from the bedroom. "I'm in here."

"Sorry I took so long," Draco said as he came into the room stopping short when he found his husband digging through a dresser drawer in only his underwear. "Getting naked for me already," he said smoothly with a smirk.

Seamus straightened and looked over his shoulder at his husband rolling his eyes.

"Getting ready to go to sleep," Seamus told him. "Look Draco, I… Seeing as we are 15, I think you can guess that I am a virgin. I may have fooled around with lots of guys but never… I think we might need to take this slow."

"Sounds good to me," Draco responded. "I have known that I am gay and have even fooled around with a couple of guys too but I haven't… you know."

"Well," Seamus said before taking a deep breath. "I'm tired how about you." Seamus pulled on the pajama pants he had pulled out of the drawer while he spoke. "Ready for bed?"

"Yeah, give me a second to change."

"Your clothes are in the dresser over there," Seamus said as he pointed to a dresser closer to the bathroom.

"Thanks," Draco said as he went over and pulled out a pair of silk pajama pants and changed before climbing into bed, lying next to Seamus. "So… goodnight?"

Seamus smiled at him.

"Do you want a goodnight kiss," he asked the Slytherin cheekily.

"That would actually be nice," Draco said in a small voice.

Seamus smirked before leaning up and over Draco before he planted a soft tender kiss, holding for a moment before pulling back to look into the teen's eyes.

"Goodnight."

Draco swallowed and nodded.

Seamus waved his wand to put out the candles in the room, before he laid back down. After a moment, he reached out and pulled Draco into his body and the two settled in, wrapped in each other's arms.

hphphphphphphphphphphph

When Ron walked into his rooms, he called for Hannah. Not receiving any response, he readied himself for bed. With a lack of things to do or people to talk to, he went to bed.

It was weird for Ron, for the past four years when he went to bed; he had roommates, four of them. He and his roommates would stay up late the first night back at school. Now, his _wife_ was still back in her common room with her friends and he was in his room, alone.

When he woke several hours later to use the loo, Hannah was in bed next to him, asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Sorry but I got laid off, this may be the last update, on either of my stories, for a while. I need to find a job first. I will update when I can._

Chapter 8

"Morning kiddos," Emmaline said as she walked into her kitchen where Harry and Megan were sitting having a cup of tea while Remus was cooking. "Morning," she said to Remus as she walked up to him and leaned up to meet him for a brief kiss.

Harry raised his eyebrows at this new greeting

"Morning Em," Remus responded with a shy smile.

"Where are the Blacks," Emmaline asked as she sat down at the table.

Harry just shrugged.

"We're here," Sirius said as he rounded the corner from the living room. "McGonagall held us up."

"Mr. Potter," Severus said as he flew into the room, passing his husband on his way to the breakfast table. "Mrs. Potter, Professor McGonagall has sent me with your class schedules since you won't be dining in the Great Hall this morning."

"Morning Em," Sirius said patting the woman on the back as he made a beeline for Remus and the food. "Morning Mooney," Sirius said as he stepped up next to his friend, reaching out to grab a piece of bacon that was already finished. "Hold up," he hissed softly to his friend as the others in the room conversed amongst themselves. "You got laid!"

"Shh!" Remus couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Good for you, she's a wonderful woman."

"I know."

"Hey," Harry hollered over at them. "I don't have Defense until Wednesday, why is that?"

"I don't make the schedules pup," Remus said as he brought over a plate full of eggs. "Pads, grab the bacon and toast."

Sirius set the two plates down and sat at the table between his husband and his godson.

"So Megan," Sirius said wanting to get to know the girl that his godson was married to. "Harry said you're in Hufflepuff?"

"Yes sir," she replied politely.

"Megan," Remus started in an attempt to help his friend. "What's your favorite subject, Defense or potions?"

Megan looked between her Defense professor and her Potions professor a moment while she decided how to respond.

"I'd rather not say sir," she said politely.

"It won't affect your grade Mrs. Potter," Severus said before putting a fork full of eggs in his mouth.

"It's not my grade I'm worried about."

"Ah," Remus said with a smirk. "I think we can assume that it's not Harry's favorite."

Harry thought a moment about what that meant.

"Potions," Harry asked. At Megan's tentative nod, he asked her, "But why? I mean Sn-"

"Are you sure you want to finish that question MR. Potter?"

"Um, no sir."

"I didn't think so," Severus said. "Now Mrs. Potter, it's good to know that you appreciate the finer arts. If you would like I could give you some extra instruction this year as you prepare for your O.W.L.s."

"Really sir," she questioned with restrained excitement.

"Of course," he nodded. "I prefer to instruct those that are actually interested in the subject rather than those that are only there because they have to be."

"Right," Sirius said. "Rather than teach the ones who might actually need the extra instruction."

"All they have to do is ask… Sirius."

Harry sent a surprised look to his godfather who winked at him.

"So pup," Sirius asked changing the subject. "What classes do you have today?"

"History of Magic, Charms, Potions, and Hagrid."

"Remember Hagrid isn't teaching, it's Charlie. What about you Megan," Remus asked.

"Um… History of Magic, Defense, Charms, and Care of Magical Creatures."

"Good," Remus said. "I will see if I can change your mind about Defense this year."

"Oh but sir," Megan argued. "It's not that I don't like Defense, you're actually my fav-," Megan looked at Severus apprehensively.

"Not to worry Mrs. Potter," Severus reassured. "I know that the students don't like me."

"So Rem," Emmaline said. "You're the favorite professor among the students?"

"Of course he is," Harry answered animatedly. "We had the best classes in third year."

Emmaline smiled before she leaned over, kissed Remus and stood.

"I had better get to the Ministry," she said before she ruffled Harry's hair on the way past him and out the door. "See you lot tonight."

They heard the floo alerting them of her departure.

"I should get to my office too," Severus said. "I will see you this afternoon Potter."

"Yes sir," Harry said softly.

"I told my friends I would try to meet up with them before class," Megan told Harry quietly.

"Okay," Harry stood and gave Sirius a hug. "We need to go too. Thanks for breakfast Remus."

"My pleasure Harry," Remus said. "I will see during 2nd block Megan, you too enjoy Bill's class."

"That's right," Harry began as he and Megan left the kitchen chatting and headed out of the Lupin's quarters.

"She's sweet," Remus commented.

"I don't know," Sirius said. "She seems a little quiet."

"I think she is just overwhelmed."

"Hum," Sirius contemplated. "We'll see."

hphphphphphphphphphphphp

"Hey Dra?"

"What did you call me?"

"Dra," Seamus said with a smirk as he finished tying his tie.

"You called me that on the train too."

"It's a nickname Dra," Seamus said. "Do you not like it?"

"No one has ever given me a nickname," Draco said shyly.

"You know Draco," Seamus said as he stepped up to his husband. "This is a different you, I like it." Seamus reached his hand up and caressed his husband's cheek.

"I … kiss me," Draco whispered.

Seamus didn't need to be asked again, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Draco's a brief moment before running his tongue along the bottom lip.

Draco moaned as he opened his mouth to welcome the wet heat into his mouth.

Seamus slowly pulled away, after tasting the warm minty flavor of Draco and looked into the slate grey eyes.

"Not bad blondie," Seamus said before giving another quick kiss to his husband. "And all I wanted to know was if you wanted to eat with me this morning."

Draco gave Seamus a skeptical look.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea," he said. "Gryffindor's don't usually like to be near a Slytherin."

"Dra, you'll be fine," Seamus reassured the blonde as he picked up his robes and put them on. "So, are you ready?"

"Of course," Draco said. "I'm a Malfoy, I'm have to stay prepared. I dress quickly and perfectly."

"Do you have to be such a… pureblood? I was just starting to like you," Seamus smirked at Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes and led the way out of their quarters and down to the great hall.

"Morning Weasleys," Seamus said to Ron, Ginny and Hannah. "No one else is down here yet?"

"Nev is with the snakes," Ron said as he looked up to see who was with Seamus. "What are you doing here Malfoy?"

"Back off Weasley," Seamus said threateningly as he sat next to Ginny and pulled Draco down on the bench next to him. "He's my husband, be nice."

Ron grunted as he turned back to his food.

"Morning," Susan Jordan nee Bones said as she sat next to Hannah. "Where's Megan?"

"Her and Harry were having breakfast with his godfather," Hannah told her friend.

"Who's Harry's godfather," Seamus asked as he began eating the food he had piled on his plate.

"Sirius Black," Draco answered. "Remember I told you that he-"

"Married to your godfather, yes I remember," Seamus interrupted. "I forgot to ask who your godfather is."

"Professor Snape," Draco answered before taking a swig of his pumpkin juice and turning to find a stunned Seamus staring at him. "What?"

"The greasy git of a Potions Master?"

"Listen Finnegan," Draco spat. "He is the only person in my life to ever be nice to me so you won't call him that, understand?"

"Yeah," Seamus said quickly. "I'm sorry, I'm just surprised."

"Morning," Hermione said as she sat down at the table next to Ginny. "What do we have today?"

"Bill's class is first today," Ron said with a mouth full of food.

"So Hannah," Ginny said giving her brother a disgusted look. "Is my brother as gross in bed as he is at the table?"

"I'm not disgusting," Ron told his sister. "And Hannah wouldn't know I fell asleep before she came in last night and she stayed with you last week."

"Oh," Ginny said glancing at Hermione with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Morning all," George said as he walked up to the table holding his husband's hand.

Draco stifled a chuckle.

"What," George asked the Slytherin.

"At least we know somebody got some last night," Draco responded.

George and Matthew both blushed slightly.

"Dra," Seamus chided his husband. "Leave them alone."

"No," George said. "Sounds like someone might WISH he got some."

At that, Draco blushed causing Seamus to chuckle.


	9. Chapter 9

_*Note to DracoFan – I won't tell you ya or na on your idea, all I will tell you is I already have ALL the carries chosen. Some I did for the humor factor and others because I truly believe that some people would be meant for certain things in life, if in fact fiction was real. __I love suggestions so please give anymore you may have. _

Chapter 9

"So where are you meeting your friends," Harry asked Megan as they stepped into the hall from Remus' quarters.

"I don't know," she replied. "I told them I would find them."

"This is bad, but who are you friends with," Harry asked softly. "I don't really know."

"Susan Bones is my very best friend," she told him. "But I am also friends with Hannah and Suzanne; they were my dorm mates too."

"Well Hannah married Ron so they are probably in the Great Hall. If I know Ron," he said rolling his eyes.

Megan nodded as they continued down the hall. They stopped off at their own quarters to get their books for class.

"Harry," she began softly while she watched her feet as they walked down the hall. "Could I ask you to hold my hand?"

"You don't have to ask," Harry told his wife as he reached out and took her hand.

As they walked into the Great Hall Harry gave the smaller hand a gentle squeeze and they turned to the Gryffindor table.

"Harry!" Fred called out, causing Ron and Hermione to turn and look for their best friend.

Harry and Megan made their way down the table and sat down across from Ron and Hermione who were sitting next to each other.

"Morning," Harry said keeping a hold of Megan's hand under the table.

"Susan," Megan said as she gave her friend next to her a one armed hug. "Everything alright?"

Susan blushed and nodded before she leaned her head next to her best friends.

"He is really nice; he didn't make us do anything."

"Harry too," Megan told her best friend before sitting back and looking across the table at their friend and winking at her in a gesture of comfort.

"Hannah!" A short blonde girl called as she ran the length of the table and sat next to the strawberry blonde. "I missed you."

"Didn't you and Blaise get married," Draco called to the girl from where he was sitting on the other side of Seamus, who had slid down to let Harry and Megan sit.

"Yes," the girl said.

Seamus elbowed Draco to stop him from pestering the girl.

"Harry," Hermione spoke up. "I thought you were eating with Sirius."

"We did," Harry told her. "Megan wanted to see her friends before class."

"Not like it matters," Ron said around the food in his mouth. "We have History of Magic together this morning."

"She didn't know that when she told us she would come find us Ronald," Hannah spat from next to her husband.

Hermione and Harry exchanged a glance at the girl's attitude.

"Hey," Ginny called. "You have to tell me how Bill's class goes. I don't have him till Wednesday after lunch."

"What do you have this morning," Harry asked.

"Charlie."

"Oh," Hermione started excitedly. "Please be nice, I think he is nervous about teaching."

"Can't," Ginny said as she took a bite of her poppy seed muffin. "He's my big brother; it's my job to annoy him."

"You're very good at your job," Ron told her causing Megan to chuckle at their banter.

"Speaking of class," Seamus said as he stood. "We should get going." Seamus placed a quick kiss on the lips of the blonde who had just stood. "I'll see you after break Dra."

"Bye," Draco said as he hurried off to his class by himself.

Seamus looked back at his friends. Looks of disgust could be found on Ron and Dean's face while the others had varying degrees of shock.

"What? You do remember he is my husband, right? We have to have a child together, a kiss is nothing."

"But it's Malfoy," Dean exclaimed.

"You forget Dean BROWN, I'm a Malfoy now." Seamus walked away from his friends headed to his class.

"Dean," Lavender chided as she hit her husband on the arm. "That was mean."

"Come on," Harry said as he stood. "We need to get to class. Something tells me Bill will notice us coming in late even if Binns never did."

The group of students stood and made their way out of the Great Hall, separating at the doors as they went to their different classes.

Once in the History of Magic classroom, Harry sat at a table with Megan, Ron, and Hermione.

"So things must be going well with you two," Hermione commented softly.

"Why," Harry asked.

"You have been holding her hand since you came into the Hall this morning."

Harry glanced at the hand he was still holding. "I'm trying."

"I know," Hermione said with a sympathetic look.

"Good Morning," Bill said as he came into the room and strode to the front. "Okay, since there are two Professor Weasleys you may call me Professor Bill. Now, it wasn't long ago that I sat where you are so let me tell you that I am going to do my best to make this as different an experience as possible." Ron groaned and Harry smirked. "Mr. Weasley is there a problem?"

"No," Ron said as he dropped his head on the desk.

"Good," Bill said trying to hide his smirk.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

90 minutes later…

"Alright so we are about out of time today," Bill told them as he put away the Atlas. "Are there any questions about your homework?"

Hermione's hand shot in the air.

"Yes Hermione?"

"How long do you want our responses to be?"

"Use your best judgment," Bill told her. "Some answers may be one word others may need a paragraph or so."

Hermione looked unsure of his answer but Bill dismissed the class.

"Do you want me to take your things back to our rooms," Harry asked his wife as they stood packing their bags.

Megan looked up into the green eyes of her husband seeing the gentle kindness and sincerity in them.

"If you going back," she said. "Thanks," she handed over her History of Magic things. As she looked back for her housemates, she saw Suzanne and Hannah fleeing the room without speaking to Ron and she furrowed her brow.

"Ready," Susan asked as she stepped up next to her.

"Yeah," Megan stepped over to Harry and kissed his check before whispering in his ear. "I seem to be one of the lucky ones." She turned and followed Susan to the door before glancing back at Harry.

"Megan," Susan called.

"Sorry," Megan quickened her step to catch up with her best friend. "Hey," she whispered. "What is going on the Hannah and Suzanne?"

"I'm not sure," the girl said. "Something seems odd." Susan thought a moment before continuing. "You don't think they are still…"

"I don't know," Megan whispered. "They said it was a one time thing when we walked in on them. Surely they would have said something to the Ministry if…"

"I don't know," Susan replied to the confusion expressed by her friend.

"So how is Lee really," Megan asked.

"Nice… Cute. I kind of like him."

"That's good," Megan said smiling. "You will be together for the rest of your lives."

"I know," Susan responded bashfully. "Same question about Harry."

Megan put her bag down on the desk near the front of the defense classroom.

"He is very kind and caring and sweet. He's different than I thought he would be," Megan told her friend. "He cares about the people he considers family."

"Speaking of… how did breakfast go?"

"Good I think," Megan crinkled her brow. "His godfather seems kind, but it was odd sitting at the table with him and Professor Snape. Professor Lupin and his wife are very kind, I like them a lot."

"We like you too," Remus said from where he stood at the front of the class. "Emma will be glad to know that and you and Harry are welcome anytime."

"Thanks," Megan said shyly.

"Alright," Remus said to the class. "Let's get started."

_**Okay so life has taken over, I won't abandon either story but updates will be slow for a while. I want to think everyone for the reviews, it warms my heart to get a notice that someone likes what I have written. Someone asked if there will be more of the Sirius/Severus relationship since that is what I listed as the main pairing. I listed what I felt was the most intriguing relationship but it will be about all of them as things occur to them. Patience is my only suggestion, good things come to those who wait…_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

In another part of the castle…

"Harry," Ron asked as they sat at a table in the charms classroom. "When did Megan get back to your rooms last night?"

"She was there when I got back," Harry told him. "Why?"

"I don't know," Ron said morosely.

"Hey Potter," Seamus spoke as he turned around from his desk in front of the trio. "Do you know who the Quidditch captain is this year?"

"Oh, I forgot Wood was gone," Harry replied. "Um, I don't know but that is likely to be the only opening on the team. Why?"

"I thought I might tryout for keeper."

"No," Draco said as he set his bag on the table. "I can't play against my husband, besides someone will have to carry and it won't be me."

Seamus smiled at his husband.

"What makes you think it is going to be me," he asked the blonde.

"Oh god," Ron moaned. "I think I'm gonna be sick. Please stop."

"Have a problem with homosexuals Weasley?" Draco chided.

"No," Ron quipped. "I have a problem with you."

"Enough Weasley," Seamus spoke. "Get over it."

"Alright," Professor Flitwick called as he climbed on his stack of books. "Let's see what we will be doing today."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"So Mal- um, Draco," Harry corrected himself uneasily. "Seamus told us about your mum, have they mad a decision?"

"Yeah," Draco said, surprised at being addressed so casually by Harry. "They have decided to let her wait a year and get married with that group. She is hoping that someone's spouse dies so she doesn't have to marry anyone who is 15, well 14 now."

"That's good," Harry responded awkwardly.

"You're doing good," Seamus whispered to Draco.

As they walked into the Great Hall, Seamus pulled Draco to the side.

"Do you want to eat with your house or mine?"

"You're safer with Gryffindor," Draco told his husband. "Eating with Slytherin will only upset them."

"Okay," Seamus said as they went to sit with his friends. "So what do we have after this?"

"Potions," Dean said as Seamus and Draco sat.

"That's good," Draco said as he put a sandwich on his plate. "I want to see how my godfather is doing."

"I can't believe that you care about the greasy bloke," Dean said scathingly.

"Shut up Thomas," Seamus said before Draco could respond.

"He's a better person than you think he is," Draco told them.

"Whatever," Dean said as he turned to talk quietly with Lavender.

"It will take a while," Seamus told his husband. "But it will get better."

"We all have years of hatred to overcome," Draco said. "I know it won't happen overnight, but I hope you're right. They're your friends and they should be apart of your life."

Seamus reached under the table and took Draco's hand.

"Even if this was not how you or I planned it, you are apart of my life now too. And we are going to have to get used to that too."

"I actually think," Draco said softly. "That I won't have too much trouble with that, who knew a Gryffindor could be so hot, not to mention charming and witty. I thought only Slytherins were charming and witty."

"What about hot," Seamus asked looking into the silver eyes. "Which house did you think was hot?"

"Hum," Draco said with a smirk. "Hufflepuff, their homeliness is just-," Draco couldn't finish, he bust out laughing.

"You couldn't do it," Seamus said smiling. "You thought you would be slick and instead you couldn't finish it."

"What are you two laughing about," Neville asked as he and Millicent sat.

Draco sobered up at looked at his housemate.

"Hey Millie," Draco said kindly.

"Hey Draco," she replied. "The Gryffindor seems to be good for you." 

Draco looked down at his food blushing; he knew the comment was meant kindly but it made him feel shy.

"The question is," Seamus said, not sure if the Slytherin girl had insulted him or not. "Are you good for our Gryffindor?"

Millicent looked at her shy husband, "I hope so."

Seamus was taken back.

"Hey Draco, have you seen Blaise's wife," Millicent asked him quietly.

Draco furrowed his brow, "She had breakfast with… Hannah." He looked at Seamus to confirm the name and received a nod. "I haven't seen her since. Why?"

"Not sure yet," Millicent told him cryptically.

"Maybe she's just nervous," Seamus supplied. "This is a new thing for all of us, maybe hiding out is how she is dealing with it."

"Maybe," Millicent said, not believing the excuse.

As the Gryffindors and their spouses ate lunch, Ron wondered where Hannah was. She hadn't come back from her class yet though the other Hufflepuffs where back.

"Hey Megan," Ron said gaining the girl's attention. "Have you seen Hannah?"

"Not since class," she told him as she finished her lunch.

"Are you ready for class," Harry asked Megan, interrupting Ron's possible diatribe.

"I need to go pick up my books," Megan responded.

"Come on," Harry told her. "I'll get mine too."

Ron watched his best friend leave with his wife and again, wondered where his wife was. He wished he could be getting along with her as well as Harry was with Megan. Ron wished that he had someone to walk with to class, sit with, eat with, and just be with. The only time Harry was without Megan was when they were in different classes. Ron went back to pushing his food around on his plate.

Hermione was sitting with Charlie for lunch so he was alone.

"Mr. Weasley," Ron looked up to find his potions Professor standing across the table from him. "Follow me."

Ron stood and followed his professor, wondering what was going on. He walked behind Professor Snape as they made their way up to the headmaster's office.

"Mr. Weasley," Professor Dumbledore greeted as they entered his office. "Thank you for coming."

Ron noticed Hannah and one of her Hufflepuff friends sitting in the chairs in front of the headmaster's desk. Off to the side of the headmaster was Blaise, Professors McGonagall, Sprout and Madame Bones.

"Professor," he greeted timidly.

"Please come in," Professor Dumbledore said as Ron walked the rest of the way into the room. Once Ron had stopped near his desk, the Professor spoke again. "Mr. Weasley, I apologize for this but can you tell me if your bond has been consummated?"

"No," he said quietly. "It hasn't."

The headmaster looked over at Madame Bones.

"Good," she said as she stepped forward. "Unfortunately we are going to have to dissolve both your marriage and the marriage between Mr. and Mrs. White."

"Why," Ron asked with confusion.

"It has come to our attention that there was a relationship already established that we were not aware of," Madame Bones told him.

"Between who?"

"Our wives," Blaise told him angrily.

Ron didn't know how to respond.

Hannah and Suzanne sat in their seats; Ron noticed they were holding hands.

"Well," Ron started before looking around the room, feeling out of place. "What?"

"Your marriages will be dissolved and you will have to remarry. This is only possible because neither bond has been consummated," Madame Bones told the students.

"Who will I have to remarry," Blaise asked.

"You and Mr. Weasley will marry," she told him.

"WHAT! But I'm not gay," Ron yelled.

"I do apologize but your only other option is Narcissa Malfoy, or the stripping of your magic," Madame Bones told the angry red head.

"So I have no say in the matter," Ron bellowed. "Fine."

_A/N: SURPRISE! So I got this ready for you guys and thought I would go ahead and give it to you. Let me know what you think ;) ROLL TIDE!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I am sorry Mr. Weasley," Madame Bones said sincerely. "If the four of you could come stand in front of me we can do this quickly and everyone can get back to their day."

The four teens stepped up in front of the woman, standing next to the person they were currently married to.

"I separate these bonded in life, power, body, and spirit so that they may be free for re-bonding. Alright, if you could now stand next to your," she paused searching for the words. "Um, you know. Please face your intended," Ron grudgingly faced Blaise. "Mr. Zambini, you first, please repeat after me. I Blaise Zambini, join you Ronald Weasley, in bonding our life, power, body, and spirit. I promise to cherish, honor, and respect you from now until eternity." Blaise repeated her words. "Mr. Weasley," she nodded her head indicating to him to do the same. "I Ronald Weasley, take you Blaise Zambini, as my bonded. I will protect you as we join our life, power, body, and spirit. I promise to cherish, honor, and keep you from now until eternity."

Ron repeated the words for the second time in his life as he looked at the boy in front of him.

"By the power given to me by the Ministry of Magic, I know pronounce you bonded, please seal your bond with a kiss."

Ron and Blaise closed the distance between them and gave each other a brief kiss. As Ron stepped back, he glanced over at Professor McGonagall who gave him a sad smile.

"Alright," Professor Dumbledore said as he stood. "You two may go; I believe that you both have potions. Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, since we are finished with your students you, too, are dismissed."

Ron and Blaise followed their Professors out of the headmaster's office in silence.

"Professor," Blaise said, gaining the attention of both the Potions Master and the Transfiguration Professor. "Whose rooms will we live in?"

"Well seeing as Mr. Weasley is the foremost member of the bond; it would follow that you will move to his rooms. However, I am sure the house elves will take care of your things," Professor Snape told him.

Professor McGonagall separated from them a floor down as they continued on to the dungeons.

As they entered the potions classroom, Ron's gaze caught with Harry's. His best friend asked what was going on with his eyes. Ron rolled his eyes.

"I apologize, the headmaster detained me," the professor told the class. "If your spouse is in the class please sit with them, they will be your partner in this classroom. If your spouse is not in the class please find a partner."

Ron and Blaise sat at the table in front of Harry and Hermione and next to Seamus and Draco.

"Where have you been," Draco whispered to Blaise.

"Getting divorced and remarried," he responded hotly.

"Who did you remarry," Draco asked.

"Mr. Malfoy," Professor Snape reprimanded. "Are you and Mr. Weasley through? Maybe the two of you could join class rather than talk."

"WEASLEY," Draco choked out.

Blaise and Ron both blushed at the revelation.

"If you are finished Mr. Malfoy, we have OWLs to prepare for this year," Professor Snape said before starting class.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Mr. Malfoy, please stay after," Professor Snape said.

Ron heard Seamus ask which Mr. Malfoy but he couldn't focus on it. The whole class period had been like that. All he could think about was the fact that he had a husband now.

"So," Blaise began, "I have a break until dinner, we have Astronomy tonight. Can you tell me where our rooms are?"

"I'll show you," Ron said. "I have my brother's class next. Harry will you tell Charlie I'll be there soon?"

Harry nodded, still unsure of what had happened before class started.

"Ron," Hermione began hesitantly. "Will we see you at dinner?"

"I'll be in class," Ron told her. "Just late."

Ron and Blaise led the way out of the dungeons, Harry and Hermione following quietly behind.

"Ron," the group heard from across the entrance hall as they reached the top of the stairs. The four looked up to see two red headed men striding toward them.

"Charlie, Bill," Ron greeted his older brothers.

"Professor McGonagall just told us what happened," Bill said as he looked between his brother and Blaise. "Are you alright?"

"Nothing happened to me other than I now have and ex-wife and a husband," Ron said morosely. "Neither of which I had a say in."

"Charlie Weasley," Charlie said as he reached a hand out to Blaise.

"Blaise Zam-Weasley," Blaise said shaking his new brother-in-law's hand.

"You two should go to your room," Bill told them. "Get used to the fact that you are married to each other."

"I am married to a guy and I'm not gay," Ron replied dully. "That is a lot to get used to. I think at this point I am just glad that Blaise didn't hang out with Malfoy more."

"Hey," Draco said as he and Seamus came up behind the group. "I think I should take offense to that."

"Don't," Blaise said sullenly. "I kind of understand what he means; we don't have the same hostile history that the two of you have." Ron nodded.

"Okay," Charlie said interrupting any further conversation. "You are excused from my class this afternoon Ron, Hermione will give you any notes. Blaise will still have his Astronomy class but that should give you a couple hours to deal with this. If you call a house elf, they can bring dinner to you so you don't have to deal with the school yet." Charlie patted Ron on the shoulder.

"Mum will likely try and make a trip up here this weekend to see you two," Bill told them. "So be prepared."

Blaise nodded.

"By the way," Bill added. "The twins don't know yet so you might should prepare him for that too Ron."

"Okay," Ron replied tersely. "Look if we can go… can we just go?"

"Yeah," Charlie said stepping out of their way. "We'll see you tomorrow."

Ron began walking away from the group heading for the stairs with Blaise following behind.

As they climbed the last set of stairs, Ron looked back at the brunette behind him.

"You don't have to follow me you know," Ron said.

"What," Blaise said coming out of his daze.

"You don't have to follow me," Ron told him again.

"Sorry," Blaise told him. "I guess I'm just distracted."

"Here we are," Ron told him. "The password is wildflowers, Hannah picked it. We should probably change it."

"It doesn't matter to me," Blaise told him.

"Okay," Ron looked at the portrait of the priest. "We want to change the password to… um… firebolt," Ron looked at Blaise for approval, which he received.

The priest nodded before opening letting the boys into their rooms.

"Does he talk," Blaise asked.

"Who?"

"The guardian."

"Not that I've noticed," Ron set his books down on his desk. "Looks like the house elves have taken care of moving you. That's good."

"Yeah," Blaise said as he put his bag down on the chair in front of the other desk. "So… Do you think we should talk about this?"

"What is there to talk about," Ron asked. "We're married. We're expected to have children and I don't know about you but I have never considered guys in that way."

"I'm bi."

"Oh," Ron said before he sat down on the couch and stared into oblivion.

Blaise sat next to Ron, "So maybe we _should_ talk about this."

"I don't know what to say."

"Well," Blaise began tentatively. "What if I kissed you, you know… to see what you think?"

"I don't know."

"Ron," Blaise said as he reached for Ron's hand and pulled the red head around to face him. "I know this is overwhelming for you, it is for me too. But we are going to have to move forward from uncomfortable."

Ron just stared at him in shock.

Slowly, not sure of the other boy's actions, Blaise leaned forward and kissed him. Keeping his eyes opened, he watched shock filter through the blue eyes. Blaise slowly flicked his tongue out, at the same time he brought his hand up to tangle in the red locks.

Ron decided to give into his fate and parted his lips to let Blaise's wet tongue in to tangle with his own. He didn't even notice the moan from himself as Blaise slipped his other arm around him.

When Blaise pulled away from Ron a few minutes later, Ron found that his own hands had wondered to places on his husband that made him blush.

"So," Blaise said with a smirk. "It appears that you may be okay with our relationship."

"Apparently," Ron said a little mystified over the situation. "Oh my god," Ron said before he bent in around himself, pulling his knees to his chest and burying his face in them.

"Ron," Blaise wasn't sure if he should be concerned that something was wrong or if Ron was just freaking out about the fact he had just made out with another guy. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay," Ron mumbled. "NO!"

"What is it," Blaise asked as he put a hand on Ron's back.

"THIS!" Ron sat up, put his feet on the floor, and looked up at Blaise.

"I'm sorry," Blaise said, still confused as to what was going on. "I'm not following."

"This," Ron said pointing to his lap.

Blaise looked down and found a bulge in Ron's lap.

"So," Blaise said with a smirk. "Seems you are **really** okay with our relationship."

"Shut up!"

Blaise couldn't hold it in anymore and busted out laughing.

"Blaise," Ron exclaimed indignantly. "What am I going to do?"

Blaise looked up at Ron with humor dancing in his eyes, "I can think of at least one way."

"NO," Ron spat. "I am not ready for that."

"Okay," Blaise said shifting closer to the red head. "Maybe I can still help you with it?" Blaise placed his hand on Ron's thigh and kept his mocha eyes locked on the blue eyes of his husband.

"I don't know," Ron said cautiously.

Blaise slid his fingers slowly up Ron's thigh before they stopped on the bulge, causing Ron to let out a gasp. Encouraged by the reaction, Blaise leaned forward again to kiss Ron, tangling his other hand in Ron's hair again. Ron moaned again as Blaise popped open the button on Ron's pants and slid the zipper down.

Ron couldn't believe how amazing it felt to let this guy touch him in places no one other than himself ever had. There was a tongue down his throat and a hand down his pants…

Blaise pulled his mouth from Ron's and kissed the hollow of his neck as he finally uncovered the warm hardness of his husband's penis.

"Blaise," Ron moaned out.

Blaise let his thumb run over the slit feeling a bit of pre-cum. His slid his hand down the shaft and back up squeezing lightly.

"Ahhh," Ron couldn't hold in his reaction. "Please."

"Please what Ron," Blaise asked huskily. "Please what?"

"Faster," Ron whispered as his head rolled back on the couch.

Blaise pumped the warm shaft faster as he nibbled on Ron's ear.

"Say my name," he purred.

"AHHH BLAISE," Ron yelled as he came over Blaise's hand. He rolled his head to the side and let his eyes lock with the creamy mocha brown eyes as he slowed his breathing.

Blaise smiled, "Better?"

"I can't believe I just did that."

"Believe it," Blaise said. "Not only did you let a guy get you off but a Slytherin to boot, what _ever_ will you do?"

"I can't believe I'm going to say this," Ron told him, still lethargic from his orgasm. "But I think I'm going to kiss you."

That was the only warning Blaise had before Ron initiated a kiss. Blaise moaned as his husband massaged his tongue with his own.

_A/N: So I couldn't resist giving you this. I promise to give you chapters as often as they are ready. But this isn't normal._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Um," Blaise pulled away. "Ron, we should really talk about all this." Ron sat up and zipped his pants back up. "I am glad that you like it when I touch you but sex… having children is a little bit different than me jacking you off."

"I know," Ron said. "It will likely take awhile before I am ready for it to go that far."

"Yeah," Blaise agreed. "So maybe we should get to know each other?"

"Okay," Ron said, he paused pondering his husband and what he knew of him. "So, being that you're a Slytherin… How is it that I am the, for lack of a better word, dominant in this relationship?"

"My birthfather was a muggle," Blaise told him. "He died a couple months after I was born and mum remarried a pureblood. He, by the way, did not support Voldemort. They are still married but they live in France."

"Is that where you go in the summer," Ron asked as he reached for Blaise's hand, playing with his fingers.

"No," Blaise told him as he watched Ron. "I stay at the Vance Manor outside of London, the house elves 'nanny' as my mother calls it."

"Don't you get lonely?"

"Yeah but there isn't anything I can do about that," Blaise replied. "What about your family?"

"We're big, loud and often times annoying," Ron told him.

"Bill and Charlie," Blaise inquired. "They're obviously older but are there more?"

"Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ginny," Ron named off his siblings. "And Harry and Hermione, mum has considered them her children since our second year."

"And they all got married?"

"Except Ginny and Percy," Ron said despondently. "He was killed last year trying to protect Harry."

"I'm sorry," Blaise said gently, squeezing the hand holding his.

Ron nodded.

"Tell me about their new spouses."

"Well, Charlie married Hermione which only made her official family. Bill married Angelina, she is seventh year Gryffindor. Fred and Alicia, the only ones who were actually dating before the law."

"George and Mattie," Blaise interrupted. "He's my cousin on my mother's side," he continued at Ron's inquiring look.

Ron nodded, "I'm guessing Ginny will have to marry next year."

"Unless they rescind the law," Blaise commented.

"But that won't change things for us will it?"

"Not unless they do it before we consummate the bond. But I don't see that happening." Blaise waited for a comment from Ron. "Do you want them to do that?"

Ron looked up at Blaise again. "Right now… I don't know. An hour ago I would have said yes, but…"

"I know," Blaise whispered.

The two teens sat in silence fiddling with each other's hands.

"So what's it like having a big family," Blaise asked trying to keep his husband talking.

"Ah," Ron began with a sigh. "Sometimes it's great and sometimes it's not so great. Lots of arguing, with Fred and George there are lots of explosions. But then there's lots of laughing and mum is always giving hugs and dad fiddles with his muggle things trying to keep the magic he adds to them from mum."

"Sounds wonderful."

"I take it you don't like being an only child?"

"Only child with a mother who is always 4000 plus kilometers away," Blaise said dejectedly. "I just want to be apart of a family, at this point any family will do."

"You sound like Harry," Ron told him.

The two spent the next hour talking; they never stopped touching each other the entire time.

"Hey Blaise," Ron said interrupting Blaise's rant about people who pretended to follow Quidditch when they really didn't. "I'm hungry."

"Okay," Blaise said as he stood pulling Ron up from the couch. "You call an elf and order dinner and I have to use the loo."

"Okay," Ron agreed.

When Blaise came out of the bedroom where the bathroom adjoined, he found that a dinner of meatloaf, potatoes, and beans had been delivered.

"Dobby just brought what they are serving downstairs," Ron told him as he sat at the table.

"Sounds good," Blaise responded as he sat down at the table.

"Hey," Ron said around bites of meatloaf. "Do we have any classes together tomorrow?"

"Don't know," Blaise said before taking a swallow of pumpkin juice. "I have both your brothers, Herbology and Ancient Runes."

"Oh," Ron said trying not to sound disappointed. "I have Herbology."

"When?"

"After lunch."

"Oh, I have it first thing."

"What does it mean that I am disappointed by that fact," Ron asked.

"That you want to spend time with your husband."

Ron chuckled.

"What are you going to do tonight while I have Astronomy," Blaise asked.

"I don't know," Ron told him. "Probably see what Hermione and Harry are doing. Why?"

"Just wondering if you would be here when I got back."

"Your class is over at 11?" Blaise nodded. "I'll be back by then."

"What are we going to do until then?"

"I don't know," Ron responded. "We could play chess."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"This sucks!"

Ron chuckled.

"I am never playing this game with you again," Blaise complained. "Is there anyone who can beat you?"

"It's been awhile since I played against Bill," Ron said as they put the chessboard away together. "But I have played everyone in Gryffindor house."

"You can beat them all can't you," Blaise asked with mocking anger.

Ron chuckled again.

"Alright, you brute," Blaise said teasingly. "I need to go to class."

"Okay," Ron said standing.

"Can I kiss you?"

Ron nodded just before Blaise leaned in and gently kissed him before he smiled and grabbed his bag he had repacked.

"I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," Ron said as he watched his husband leave though the main door. Ron turned and went through the picture of lion.

"Ron," Fred bellowed as he appeared in the Gryffindor common room. "Bill told us what happened, has the Slytherin behaved?"

"Yeah," Ron said bashfully. "Is Harry or Hermione here?"

"No," George told his brother. "They are both with their spouses."

"Why aren't you two," Ron asked as he sat down next to George.

"I am," Fred said pointing out Angelina who looked to be helping a younger student with their homework.

"Matt is with your husband," George told him.

"RON!" Ginny exclaimed as she came down the stairs from the girls dorms. "Are you alright?"

"You all make it sound like I was injured. I was un-bonded and re-married," Ron exclaimed. "I didn't loose a limb."

"I was more concerned about the fact that you are in a relationship with a guy," Ginny asked putting her hands on her hips. "And haven't told us you're gay. Are you?"

"I don't know," Ron told her. "I don't know what I am."

"Ron," George began slowly. "_Are_ you okay?"

"I _don't_ know! This morning I was a straight guy married to a girl who I didn't feel anything for and now I'm married to a guy who I let jack me off!"

"OH!" Fred declared before he busted out laughing.

"Oh god," Ron said dropping back down on the couch. "I said that out loud."

"Yeah, you did," George said patting Ron on the back. "Seems to me you may have joined the other team and not even realized it."

"I have to go," Ron said trying his best not to look around at the people in the room who now knew a lot more about his life than he wanted them to know.

Back in his rooms, Ron showered and got ready for bed. When Blaise came in, a little more than an hour later, Ron pretended to be asleep.

The next morning when Blaise woke up, hoping to find his husband next to him, he found that the space next to him was empty and cold.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Hey," Harry said from the top of the ladder leading up to the Divination room. "Where have you been?"

Ron looked up at Harry. Ron had left his rooms early this morning hoping that sometime to himself would help him clear his mind and figure out what was going on.

"Around," Ron said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Is everything okay?"

"Does everyone know?"

"That you and Blaise got married," Harry asked. "Yeah."

"No, I meant about the common room."

"Oh," Harry said trying not to smirk. "You mean about the… yeah, they know about that too. Turns out Lav was there, she's a big mouth."

"How's Blaise?"

"You're asking _me_ how _your_ husband is?"

Ron closed his eyes and dropped his head on the table.

"I can't believe this," Ron moaned. "I think I messed up."

"Yeah," Harry said a smile in his tone. "Maybe so, but you can't hide from it. It will only make things worse." Harry pulled out a serviette from a pocket in his robes and placed it in front of Ron. "Blaise asked me to bring that."

Ron looked up at Harry before looking down and unwrapping the food that was in the serviette.

"Really," Ron asked. "He did?"

Harry nodded.

"Was that before or after he found out that everyone knew what happened?"

"After," Harry told his friend. "He seemed a little embarrassed but he seemed worried about you."

Ron stared at the food that his husband sent for him before class started.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

Draco and Blaise sat in Greenhouse four waiting for class to start.

"So," Draco said with a smirk. "What did you do yesterday?"

"Shut up," Blaise told him.

They both looked up as the door opened and Blaise saw is ex-wife and Ron's walk in together holding hands.

Blaise rolled his eyes and looked back at Draco.

"I can't believe this is happening. He faked being asleep when I got in from class last night and was gone before I woke up. I know he didn't mean to tell anyone anything." Blaise ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know how to handle this Draco. I always know how to handle things. Slytherins finding out my father was a muggle… piece of cake compared to this."

"I can't believe I am saying this," Draco said. "But it will be fine, Weasley will figure out how to deal with this and then you'll be able to jack him off again."

Blaise cut his eyes at the blonde who was smiling.

"You have been waiting all morning to say that, haven't you?"

"Ever since Seamus told me," Draco said as his smile broadened.

"You're an arse."

Draco laughed.

The day passed slowly for Blaise. He stuck close to Draco, who seemed to be his only ally.

He didn't have any classes with the Gryffindors and when lunch rolled around, he sat with Draco and Seamus at the Gryffindor table hoping that Ron would show.

"Where is he," he asked when Harry sat down across from them.

"I don't know," Harry told him. "He said he would see us in class and left."

Blaise just nodded. He was beginning to get angry with his husband.

Ron was acting as if this was only happening to him. Blaise was in a marriage to someone he didn't really want to be married to either. His _wife_ had embarrassed him too by being caught with Hannah. The least Ron could do is understand that this was happening to him too.

The afternoon classes advanced at a never-ending slow pace. Both Ron's older brothers had been cordial to Blaise but they did their best not to draw attention to him, for which he was grateful.

"What are you doing this evening," Draco asked Blaise as he piled food on his plate while in the great hall again for dinner.

"I don't know," Blaise replied sullenly. "I need to at least find my husband and make sure he is still alive, even if he won't speak to me."

"Gryffindors have astronomy tonight," Draco told him. "My guess, if he has stayed hidden this long, he will be scarce until class."

"What the hell am I going to do," Blaise whispered to Draco fiercely.

"You need to make him talk to you," Draco advised with nonchalance. "No matter what he blabbed or who he would prefer, you two are married and have less than a year and a half to have a kid."

"How's that kid coming for you," Blaise asked hotly.

"Don't get mad at me," Draco exclaimed. "Both Seamus and I knew we were gay from the beginning and yes, that makes us in a better situation than you. But we are still Gryffindor/Slytherin, encouraged to hate each other since first year."

"It's still a dragon of a different breed."

"Ron will come around," Seamus said intruding in the conversation, garnering a look from his husband. "Sorry, I didn't mean to eaves drop, but Ron does this. Ask Harry and Hermione, he pouts when things don't go his way but eventually he accepts them. Just give him time. I was there last night and he was really confused about how he felt about what had happened and then he was embarrassed that the conversation was so public."

"I hate to sound whiney," Blaise argued. "But what about me? I know that I didn't have a problem with the guy portion but…"

"I'm sorry."

Blaise turned at the voice and saw Ron standing there looking at him, looking scared and nervous.

"I'm sorry about telling everyone and I'm sorry that you're stuck with me," Ron turned and left the Great Hall.

"Shit," Blaise muttered under his breathe.

"Well," Draco said with a smirk. "That does not look good for you."

"I should probably go talk to him," Blaise said as he stood. "Damn he seems moodier than a girl."

Draco chuckled as Blaise left the table and then the hall.

"So how long," Seamus asked Draco.

"How long till what?"

"Till they fall for each other?"

"Um," Draco said, humor dancing in his silver eyes. "Blaise is already headed that way and Weasley will fight it. Weasley fights everything. Wouldn't surprise me if they were the first to land pregnant."

"Really," Seamus asked. "Not us? You don't think we could get there first?"

"No," Draco told him. "You seem to be adamant to make me the carrier and innately obtuse towards the fact that you will, in actuality, be the carrier."

Seamus smiled at his blonde husband.

"How about a wager?"

"On who gets pregnant first or which of us is the carrier," Draco asked.

"Um," Seamus pondered. "Both." 

"So what's the wager," Draco asked.

"If they get pregnant first," Seamus thought a moment. "I'll carry."

"And what if I get _you_ pregnant first," Draco asked with a smile.

"Well then you have won," Seamus said with a smile. "But if I get _you_ pregnant first, you will loose and I'll get to play Quidditch."

Draco laughed.

"So what are we going to do before your class tonight," Draco asked once he had stopped laughing.

"Flying," Seamus told him. "I need to practice."

Draco couldn't believe it 2 and a half hours later, when he found himself in his room alone after 2 hours of the most erotic Quidditch practice he had ever experienced.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

_AN: So here is the next chapter. Remember don't be afraid to give suggestions on what you want to happen__ (for this or my other two, I am stuck with the covered truths), I have several ideas but your ideas may spark something and make another chapter come to me faster. And for all who ask, I chose the Severus/Sirius as the main pairing because I found them the most intriguing. That being said at some point most of these couples will be focused on, including Sev and Siri but things will happen to all of them. But there is a bit of Severus and Sirius coming soon. Also, I am still looking for a Beta if anyone is interested._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Severus," Sirius called out as he came in through the floo. "Are you here?"

"Of course," Severus responded from where he sat in his library.

"Sorry," Sirius said as he leaned against the door jam. "Ho-How was your day?"

"Fine," Severus said as he looked up from the potions magazine. "How was yours?"

"Good," Sirius wiggled his jaw back and forth, not sure how to talk to his husband. "So…"

"Is there something you needed?"

"Not really," Sirius shrugged. "Do you think Harry's okay?"

"I didn't have him in class today and even if I did, I would assume he would be too concerned with Weasley's situation to enlighten me on how he is doing."

"Yeah," Sirius agreed. "Sucks for Ron."

Severus stood and put his magazine down, "Would you like a drink?"

"Sure," Sirius said not moving from where he was, blocking Severus' way.

"You'll need to move," Severus said stopping in front of Sirius, waiting for the man to move.

Sirius looked into the onyx eyes a moment before taking a risk and closing the distance between them, kissing the other man. Severus resisted a moment before relinquishing control. Sirius wrapped his arms around the other man, trying to coax the shy tongue into action.

Severus found himself being lowered onto the couch in his living room, still lip locked with his husband, not remembering walking through the room.

"Mmhhmm," Severus pulled his mouth away. "We have to slow down."

Sirius sat next to Severus.

"Maybe," Sirius told him. "But we have a lot of years of hate to get over quickly."

"And you think jumping in to a sexual relationship that neither of us actually desires is the best way," Severus asked feeling a little flustered.

"No… but what are our options," Sirius asked him. "We can live together like we have the last 24 hours, where we fight, come some semblance of an agreement and don't speak again."

"Well," Severus said as he stood and began pacing. "What do you want me to do? I have hated you since our first year and in the space of a day, I became your husband. Yes, for a brief time in 6th year I found you devilishly handsome but," Severus stopped pacing when he realize that he had babbled something he didn't want Sirius to know, he was loosing control.

"Devilishly handsome huh?" Sirius couldn't contain his smile. "You know I think I remember a day in 7th year when I thought the same thing about you, but if I remember correctly you called James and I mudblood lovers and I vehemently denied the feeling."

Severus looked at Sirius, stunned at what the man said.

"Did I surprise you," Sirius asked still smiling.

Severus nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"So maybe we don't rush into this," Sirius said as he pulled Severus down next to him on the couch. "Maybe you go with me to Hogsmead tomorrow night for dinner at the Three Broomsticks."

"Like a date?"

"Yeah," Sirius nodded. "Would that be a good start? I mean obviously we, at some point, found each other attractive so maybe the jump to dating wouldn't be so big?"

"Okay," Severus was still in shock. "Maybe you don't have to sleep on the couch anymore. Nothing is going to happen, but you shouldn't have to sleep on the couch."

"Really," Sirius queried. "Are you sure you want to share a bed with me? I might give you mudblood lover cooties?"

Severus tried not to smile as he nodded and looked into the silver eyes that were a trait of the Black family.

"Funny," Severus said as he stood. "Well, I am going to bed."

"Okay," Sirius said as he too stood. "I think I'll turn in too."

The two men got dressed for bed in silence, climbed into bed next to each other, and went to sleep, both making sure to stay on their side of the bed.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Megan," Harry whispered as he walked into their bedroom. "Are you awake?"

"Hum," his wife mumbled as she rolled over and looked at him through sleep-filled eyes.

Harry smiled at her, thinking her beautiful.

"Never mind," he told her softly. "Go back to sleep."

"How was class," she slurred.

"Fine," Harry said as he began to get undressed. Rather than put on pajama pants, like he would have done in the dorms with the guys, he climbed in bed with only his boxers on. "Come on," he said as he pulled Megan into his arms. "Let's go to sleep."

Megan snuggled into her husbands arms and went back to sleep.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Hermione," Charlie called as he heard the door to their quarters close. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," she said with a sigh as she set her bag down and went into the bedroom, finding her husband sitting up in bed reading. "I hate having a class so late," she leaned down and kissed her husband before going into the bathroom to change.

"How did it go," Charlie called through the door.

"Fine," she called back.

"Did Ron show?"

"Yeah," she opened the door brushing her teeth. "He osnt sem ta be doon well."

Charlie chuckled, "What was that?"

Hermione stepped back into the bathroom and spit.

"Sorry, he doesn't seem to be doing well. Harry and I are really worried."

"Yeah," Charlie said as Hermione climbed in bed next to him. "George is concerned too. He and Fred both said they have never seen him like he was last night."

"Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I touch you?"

Once again, Hermione surprised him with her forwardness.

Charlie studied her before leaning in and kissing her softly on her pink lips.

Hermione immediately moved her hand to his lap and fumbled around trying to figure out how to get her hands on her husband.

"'Mione," Charlie said as he pulled away from the kiss. "Slow down, let me show you." Charlie reached down taking her hand and guided it under the waistband of his boxers.

Hermione kept her eyes on her husband as he wrapped her hand around his warm penis. She gasped when she realized that she could faintly feel the beat of his heart.

"Ummmm," Charlie hummed, encouraging her movements.

After a few instructional strokes, Charlie released her hand, letting her control the pace.

Hermione's thumb brushed over the slit causing the red head to roll his head back with a moan. Hermione smirked at the response before, feeling bold; she leaned forward and flicked her tongue over the same slit.

"HERM," Charlie said in a loud moan. "Wha,-" he swallowed before trying to speak again. "You don't have to do that."

"I want to," she told him before lowering her mouth onto him, going down as far as she could without triggering her gag reflex. As she traveled back up the shaft her teeth scrapped along the underside of his penis causing Charlie to shout in surprise. "Sorry," she said after releasing him.

"Um," was Charlie's only response as he was too close to his release to form a coherent word.

Hermione, worried she would mess up again, continued her ministrations over him with only her hand, increasing the speed as her husband's breathing became more eradicate. It didn't take long before Charlie came, shouting her name.

"Hum," he mumbled sedately as Hermione lad back down beside him. He wrapped his arms around his wife and quickly fell off to sleep with Hermione following behind.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Good morning," Charlie said brightly as he sat next to his older brother at the head table.

Bill looked at his very chipper brother and smirked.

"Get a little lucky last night," he asked quietly.

"Shut up," Charlie said still smiling.

"Does she read books about how to pleasure you or did she ask you to teach her," laughter danced in Bill's eyes.

"Shut up before I go tell your wife that you have some deadly sexual disease."

Bill busted out laughing.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Morning," Seamus said gently as Draco opened his eyes.

"Morning? I feel asleep," Draco said. "Damn, I'm sorry. I meant to stay awake."

"It's okay," Seamus leaned down and kissed Draco. As he deepened the kiss, he ran his hand down the front of his blonde husband's firm body.

"Um," Draco groaned before pulling away. "We need to get dressed."

"You just don't want to loose the bet," Seamus said with a smile.

"Maybe," Draco said as he got out of bed with a Malfoy smirk. "But we really do have to get up, we have Defense this morning."

"I know," Seamus said grudgingly.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

When Ron opened his eyes, he knew he had slept too late. He wouldn't be able to avoid his husband this morning.

"Morning," he heard come from the other side of the room. "You came in late last night."

"Had class," Ron said standing from the bed and not looking at his husband who was standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

"Are you going to avoid me again all day?"

"I don't know," Ron admitted.

"Please don't," Blaise begged. "We need to figure this out."

"There isn't anything to figure out," Ron said as he pulled clothes out of the dresser before turning to look at his husband. "We're married, you jacked me off and you're mad because I liked it."

"Whoa! I'm not mad about that," Blaise denied. "I'm mad because you seem to think you are the only one who is in a situation they didn't want. It is actually a really good thing that you liked it when I got you off. However, you need to know that I'm in this too. I might have been attracted to guys for a while, but I always saw myself married to a woman not a man. Now I find myself married _at__15,_ married to a guy. Not even a guy, a boy Ron. We are boys and we are _married_."

"Don't you think of all people I get that," Ron yelled back. "I thought that I might marry Hermione and have lots of know it all red heads running around, now I may be the person giving birth. That scares the hell out of me."

"Do you love her?"

"What?"

"Hermione," Blaise asked. "You thought you were going to marry her. So do you love her?"

"She's my best friend," Ron told him.

"Yes but you have to love her if you wanted to marry her."

"This is ridiculous," Ron spat. "It doesn't matter anymore. I'm married to you, unless you go and cheat on me too."

"How do I know that you won't cheat on me?"

"Get out of my way," Ron hollered.

"No," Blaise yelled right back.

Ron pulled back his fist and let it sail into Blaise's face.

"Fuck," Blaise reached up and felt the blood coming from his nose. "You bastard! You broke my nose!"

Ron just stood there shocked at what he had done.

Blaise moved from the bathroom doorway to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Oh god," Ron whispered as he stepped into the bathroom and grabbed a towel. "Blaise, I am SO sorry," Ron told his husband as he knelt in front of him. "I didn't mean to do that."

"Yeah you did," Blaise said miserably. "Just stay away from me." Blaise took the towel from Ron's hand and went into the other room. He grabbed his bag full of books and made his way to the hospital wing.

"Mr. Weasley," Madame Pomfrey greeted him as he opened the doors. "What happened?"

"I was in the bathroom and Ron opened the door and it hit me," Blaise lied. "He didn't mean to."

"Where is your husband?"

"I told him there was no reason that both of us should be late for class," Blaise told her. "You can fix it, right?"

"Yes," Madame Pomfrey said as she went to her potions cabinet to retrieve a pain reliever. "Have a seat on the bed. Now, tell me what really happened."

"I did," Blaise told her before he decided not to speak again.

"Look young man," she told him after she gave him the potion to take. "I know the difference between an accidental broken nose and a nose broken by someone's fist. I also know that you married Ronald Weasley Monday afternoon. If I see you or him in here again, I will have to involve the Headmaster." When she finished her rant, she waved her wand and Blaise felt his nose move back into place. "Get to class and I don't want to see you or your husband again, do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am," he told her as he left her.

Blaise and Ron had gotten up late and then spent valuable time arguing, so he had missed breakfast and class was starting in two minutes. Even if he ran through the castle, he would still be late so he meandered his way through the halls.

It had hurt when Ron hit him but not from the actual impact. What hurt was the fact that his husband hated him so much that he hit him. There was no way he would have a happy family if his husband hated him so.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Five minutes later when Blaise opened the door to the Defense classroom, he found the only open seat was next to his husband.

"Good morning Blaise," Professor Lupin greeted him. "Why don't you have a seat next to Ron so we can get started?"

Blaise stood there a minute looking at his red headed husband who was staring at the book on the desk in front of him, before going to sit next to him.

"I'm sorry," Ron whispered.

"I don't want to hear it," Blaise told him.

Ron couldn't believe what he had done. It didn't surprise him how mad Blaise seemed. He really hadn't meant to hit him, it just happened and then Blaise was gone. He sat sulkily in class, not paying any attention to Remus.

"Alright," Professor Lupin said. "I think that is all for today, I will see you all tomorrow."

Blaise jumped up grabbed his things without putting them away and left the room.

"What was that about," Harry asked as he and Hermione packed their bags behind him.

"Nothing," Ron mumbled.

"Ron," Hermione said. "What happened?"

Ron, Harry and Hermione left the Defense classroom in silence while Ron contemplated what to tell his best friends.

"We had a fight this morning," Ron told them.

"I figured out that much on my own," Harry said.

"I kind of… hit him."

"WHAT! Ron what were you thinking," Hermione scolded him.

"I didn't mean too," Ron told them.

"It doesn't matter if you meant to mate," Harry told him. "What if Charlie accidentally hit Hermione?"

"He would never do that," Ron defended his brother.

"Why," Hermione asked. "Because he's my husband? You're Blaise's husband."

"No because Mum would kill him," Ron told her.

"What do you think her reaction is going to be to what you did," Harry asked. "Just because Blaise is a guy it doesn't change the fact that he is your husband."

"I know," Ron whined. "I really didn't mean too. I just lost my temper. He wouldn't move."

"Ron that doesn't matter," Hermione said as she stopped outside of the Potions classroom. "He is your husband, for better or worse you have to learn to live with him."

"That's the problem," Ron said softly.

Harry pulled Ron and Hermione further down a side hall.

"Why is that the problem," he asked.

"I don't think mind having to live with him."

Hermione sighed. "You like him."

Ron nodded.

"You know that's good right," she asked.

"You don't understand," Ron told them. "Monday I didn't like guys and now…"

"It didn't change overnight Ron," Harry told him. "You just may have been ignoring it."

"Or maybe it's just Blaise," Hermione added.

"Is there a meeting of the ignorant adolescent committee that I am not aware of," Professor Snape asked in an oily voice.

"No sir," Hermione said as she turned around and straightened her back. "We're sorry, we'll get to class." She led the way around their Professor and into the classroom.

Ron walked behind his best friends as he considered what Hermione and Harry had said.

Silently he sat next to his potions partner and husband. They didn't talk to each other while they made the potion assigned for the day. When class ended, they both gathered their things and left the room. Blaise walked with Draco and Seamus while Ron walked between Harry and Hermione, watching Blaise the entire time.

Walking into the Great Hall Ron made a decision; he split off from Harry and Hermione and walked down the side of the Gryffindor table to where Blaise was sitting.

"Excuse me Draco," he said causing Draco to spew the pumpkin juice out of his mouth in shock. "Could you and Seamus budge-up a bit so I can sit by Blaise?"

Draco turned back and looked at Ron before looking at Blaise for his opinion. Blaise shook his head and resumed putting food on his plate.

"I can't do that Weasley," Draco told him.

Ron looked across the table at Harry who had just sat down next to Megan.

"I'll move," Neville said from the other side of Blaise.

Blaise grabbed Neville's arm before he could slide down. "No, you won't."

"Blaise please," Ron said softly from behind him. "I promise not to talk to you."

Blaise paused a moment still holding onto Neville's arm.

"Or touch you," Ron whispered even softer.

Blaise let go of Neville's arm, letting the boy move far enough to let Ron sit down.

"So Harry," Ron began in a friendly tone as he started piling food on his plate. "Ran into Charlie this morning on the way to class and he told me mum is coming this weekend. She wants to see all the Weasley children before she leaves. Charlie said that Bill and Angie are going to set up a dinner in their rooms for us Friday after class so you and Megan will have to come."

"Yeah," Harry said glancing at Megan. "That'll be great."

"Yeah," Ron said cheerfully. "She wants to meet my new husband, so she wants everyone to be there to welcome Blaise to the family."

"Too bad **he** won't be there," Blaise said as he stood to leave the table. Draco caught him by the arm before he could lift his leg over the bench.

"Sit down," Draco told him. Draco leaned over his friend once he had sat. "I don't know what is going on with you two but you need to get over it. Either deal with it or don't speak to each other but all of our relationship have brought a crossing of friends, you are going to have to denounce having friends or deal with each other."

"I have no problem denouncing friends," Blaise said coldly. "You and I were never friends until your father got killed for stupidity." Blaise stood and stormed from the Hall not noticing the look of hurt that flashed on Draco and Ron's faces.

"What the fuck did you do," Draco turned on Ron who had pushed his plate away and buried his face in his arms.

"I messed up," Ron said, sounding muffled. "Big time."

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Hey," Sirius greeted Severus as they met in the entrance hall. "You got my note?"

"Obviously," Severus replied.

Sirius smirked, "Are you ready?"

"Obviously," Severus answered as he turned to the doors.

Sirius walked beside him as they made their way into Hogsmead.

"So," Sirius began. "Tell me about your day."

"What?"

"Tell me about your day," Sirius repeated. "Did anything interesting happen?"

"I had 5th and 6th years," Severus replied stormily. "Longbottom blew up another cauldron, I found Potter and his friends trying to skip class-"

"What?"

"Oh," Severus stopped at Sirius' surprise. "I don't think that young Mrs. Weasley would have actually allowed her two friends to skip but they were without doubt more focused on conversing than getting to class."

"Maybe I should talk to him," Sirius wondered out loud. "Maybe something is bothering him."

"Potter is fine," Severus told him. "They were discussing Weasley's problem."

"Oh," Sirius said.

The two walked in silence for a little while, neither sure what to say.

"What about you," Severus suddenly asked.

"What about me," Sirius responded confused.

"Your day?"

"Oh," Sirius said. "Pretty boring, I met with the board of Honeyduke's."

"And how is the sweet business?"

"Slow in Hogmead," Sirius replied. "But the other stores across the country are doing pretty good. So we still have dividends coming in."

"You know that I'm not worried about our money, right?"

"Yeah," Sirius said. "But for our future and our… children it is better that we still receive those dividend payments. Of course that is only one of the many Black holdings."

"And since they were recently added to by the Prince holdings, we should be looking pretty good financially."

"We are," Sirius told his husband. "I just like to keep an eye on it. It's fun to see what some of these businesses are doing."

"SIRIUS," Madame Rosemarta greeted. "Severus, what brings you two here on a school night."

"Dinner," Severus replied looking around the bar.

"Great, well pick a place to sit and I will bring you menus."

"Let's sit over here," Sirius said as he pointed and put a hand on the small of Severus' back, leading him to a corner booth.

As Severus slid onto the bench, he expected Sirius to sit across from him but found his husband sitting next to him.

The two sat in silence while they waited for Rosemarta to bring the menus, and then each chose their meal in silence.

"These will be out in just a moment," Rosemarta told them as she took their menus and left them.

"So," Sirius tried to figure out what to say.

"Can I ask you something," Severus questioned.

"Sure."

"You sat next to me rather than across from me, why?"

"Because," Sirius struggled for his answer. "I think I-we need to get accustomed to being near each other." Sirius turned and looked into the onyx eyes. "We need to find common ground to live on."

"Okay," Severus nodded. "What do you do for fun?"

"Fun isn't something I have had much of in a while," Sirius told him. "I have been in hiding since Azkaban, remember?"

"Right," Severus said as he looked down at the tabletop. "So before Azkaban?"

"I hung out with James," Sirius replied softly.

"Right," Severus looked back up at him. "So I don't know where to go from here."

"I don't either," Sirius said. "My life that I remember living doesn't exist anymore and I have a new life now that I'm not sure of how to live."

"So maybe that's our common ground."

"What?"

"Well," Severus said as he sat up straighter turning to converse more actively with Sirius. "My life is separated too, when I was a spy and now. I don't know how to live this life either. So maybe this is something we figure out together. You know… things we like to do."

"What have you done in the past?"

"You mean outside of school and Death Eater meetings," Severus clarified. "Worked on potions for Albus and the Dark Lord or strengthened my Occlamency shields."

"Oh dear Merlin," Sirius replied. "That sounds awful."

"It was," Severus told him.

Madame Rosemarta brought them their food and left them to eat.

"So let's see," Sirius began while they ate. "We couldn't do any traveling, at least not during the school year… Do you play chess?"

"I haven't in years and I was terrible then," Severus told him.

"Well," Sirius said with a smile. "I can teach you."

"What about the other thing?"

"Kids?" Severus nodded. "Well, why don't we try a little more of what we did last night and see how things go?"

"Okay," Severus responded. "I need to tell you something." Sirius looked at him waiting for him to continue. "I have never…"

"Oh my god," Sirius whispered. "You're a virgin?"

"Not exactly," Severus replied as he spun his cup of tea around in his hands. "The Dark Lord…"

"What," Sirius asked. "Please don't finish that sentence they way I think you will."

"He only did it a couple of times and I understand if it disgusts you and you never want to-"

"Severus stop," Sirius told him as he took the cup from his husband and set it down. He took Severus' hands in his and turned his husband to face him. "He… he raped you?"

Severus looked at their hands a moment before nodding.

"Oh my god," Sirius said before pulling Severus into a hug. "I take back anything mean I have ever said to you. Seven years of being enemies and I would have never wished that on you. God Sev, I am so sorry." Sirius pulled back and kissed Severus on the temple. "Are you crying?"

"No," Severus whispered. "No one has hugged me since Lily. All the times I needed someone there…"

"I'll be here," Sirius said holding Severus face in his hands. "No matter what Sev, you don't have to go through anything by yourself again."

Severus couldn't believe the feelings that his school rival was making him feel.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_An: A Sev/Siri chapter! I know, it's brief but I'll take suggestions with them. I have a hard time writing these two and both of them staying close to character. I will defend myself for this chapter and say it's a moment of vulnerability for Severus. Let me know what you think and I also put up an 'outtake' of Sirius and Severus that doesn't go with where the story is going, so check it out. Let me know what you think of this chapter please!_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Friday morning, Ron found himself knocking on the portrait to the Malfoy rooms.

"Ron," Seamus said as he opened the door. "Come on in."

"What are you doing here," Draco asked Ron as he came into the room still tying his tie.

"I need to talk to you… Draco," Ron hesitated over the blonde's name.

"There is nothing I can do for you," Draco said shaking.

"Look," Ron began as he started toward Draco. "I can't get him to talk to me, if I walk into a room he leaves. He gets to class early and makes sure that someone sits with him so that I can't. I can't fix this if he won't let me. My family is coming tonight and I need him there."

"Have you forgotten that he no longer wants to be my friend," Draco asked. "What did you do to him?"

Ron looked hesitantly at the blonde he had considered his enemy for so long. "I hit him."

Ron could see the steam coming out of Draco's ears and if Seamus hadn't stepped in between them and wrapped both his arms around Draco the blonde would have flayed him.

"You bastard," Draco spat. "Let me go Shea."

"No," Seamus said, as he held tighter to his husband. "I told you, this is how Ron handles things. My guess is Ron has now realized the error of his ways and wants to get his husband back."

"NO," Draco bellowed, glaring at Ron. "He just wants to save face in front of his family."

"No," Ron said softly. "I'm scared." He dropped down into a chair. "Some where between Monday afternoon and this morning I realized that Hannah and Suzanne cheating on us was the best thing that could have ever happened." He took a deep breath before speaking again, "I kissed Hannah once the entire time we were married and that was only during the ceremony." Ron stared at his hands and didn't notice when Seamus released a calmer Draco. "I kissed Blaise more Monday than I have ever kissed anyone, and I enjoyed every single kiss. I don't know how I feel about him but I know that I want to find out."

"Damn it," Seamus muttered causing Draco to smirk and Ron to look up.

"What," Ron asked.

"Nothing," Seamus replied dourly.

"My husband is just upset because it appears he may have to carry our children."

"Uh," Ron grumbled. "Can you help me?"

Draco pondered the red head's problem, "Okay." Draco stepped in front of Ron who looked up at him. Draco bent forward and put his face in Ron's. "If I ever find out about you hitting him again, you will be with my father. Do you understand me?"

Ron nodded. "I will gladly let you put me there."

"Okay," Draco stood, stepped over and kissed Seamus, lingering a moment before turning to the door. "What time is your dinner tonight?"

"Seven," Ron told him. "In Bill's room, you get to it through his classroom."

"Okay," Draco told him. "If he hasn't come to find you by lunch, he will meet you there."

"Thanks Draco."

"I'm doing this for Blaise," Draco told him. "Not you." The door shut behind the blonde.

"Why are you carrying the children," Ron asked.

"I feel I may loose a bet," Seamus told him. "Now are you going to spend the study period here or are you leaving?" 

"I don't know," Ron shrugged. "I haven't really thought about anything other than Blaise."

"Damn," Seamus knew he needed to do something or no Quidditch for him. "Come on; let's go to the common room."

Ron followed Seamus into the Gryffindor common room and found his two best friends there.

"Hey guys," Ron greeted Harry and Hermione.

"Hey," Hermione said sadly. "How's Blaise?"

"I don't know," Ron said. "He slept on the couch again. Left while I was in the shower. He won't even hear me out."

"What are you going to do," Harry asked.

"Draco is going to talk to him for me," Ron told them.

"You went to Draco for help," Hermione clarified.

"Yeah, I'm desperate."

"It'll be okay," Harry told him.

"You don't know that," Ron argued. "I finally have someone who I could actually spend the rest of my life with and I'll never find out because I'm an idiot."

"Come on," Hermione said. "Let's go to the library and study for Transfiguration."

"I don't wanna study," Ron whined.

"Fine," she said. "You can watch Harry and I."

When lunch rolled around Ron found himself sitting between Harry and Hermione, pushing food around on his plate. He hadn't seen Draco or Blaise, his mum and dad would be there in a couple of hours and he was still alone.

It didn't matter if he was married to a guy or a girl, Ron found himself alone.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Sirius," Severus called as he entered their rooms Friday after his last class. "Are you here?" The silence that followed answered his question.

Severus was a little nervous. Wednesday night after their dinner in Hogsmead, Sirius had been kind and held him as they fell asleep. It had taken hours for Severus to fall asleep as his body was alive with hope and the anticipation of what was to come with him and his husband.

Last night he had a late detention and when he got in Sirius was already asleep. Tonight would be the first time he would spend anytime with the man since their date. He wasn't sure how to act.

Sirius was someone he had spent years hating and now he hoped to have a future with him. He even hoped that they would be happy, even with Potter's kid in his life he had the hope that they would be happy. Hope was not something that Severus was accustomed to experiencing.

Severus changed out of his teaching robes; Sirius had sent him an owl at lunch asking if they could have dinner together in their rooms. He wondered what the man had planned.

"Severus," Sirius called as he came through the door. "Are you here? You won't believe what I heard at Gringotts today. Where are you?"

"In here," Severus called from their room.

Sirius bounded into the room to find his husband standing at the closet in only his pants.

"Um," Sirius forgot what he was going to say when he saw the beautiful creamy white body. "I thought you would have more scars," he said in wonderment.

Severus looked up, surprised by the question. "The Dark Lord didn't allow for me to do anything that would blemish 'his body.'"

Sirius closed his eyes are the reminder of his husband's past.

"I have a house elf bringing us dinner," Sirius told him solemnly. "How was your day?"

"Fine," Severus answered as he put at black t-shirt over his head. "But you were telling me something when you came in…"

"Oh," Sirius said as they left the bedroom headed back into the living room where there were two house elves that had come in and were setting up a table with their dinner. "Fudge is being sued by the ministry for conspiring with and aiding the campaign of a death eater. They're going after him for his catering to Malfoy."

"Well, that's great for Fudge. I love seeing him fall from grace but what abut Draco. This drags the Malfoy name through the dirt." Severus sat at the chair that Sirius pulled out for him.

"Yes and no," Sirius said. "Kingsley said they are trying to keep it as Lucius and separate Draco and even Narcissa."

"That's good," Severus told him. "He's a good kid. He's my godson and while he has his mother and doesn't need me like Potter needs you, he is still important."

"I know," Sirius said. "I have my lawyers keeping their eyes out for keeping his name clean. He is a Black as well."

Severus looked up, surprised at the thoughtfulness of his husband.

"Thanks."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Ron stood in his bedroom staring at his closet; he needed to get dressed to go see his mother but he couldn't find the motivation.

"Hey."

Ron turned and found Blaise standing in the doorway.

"Hey!" Shock was displayed on his face. "I didn't think you would come."

"Well," Blaise started as he stepped into the room. "Draco told me about this morning." He paused, waiting for Ron to say something. "He told me what you said, about not knowing how you felt about me but that you want to find out."

"Yeah, I do."

"You won't find out if you do that again."

"Wait," Ron stepped tentatively closer. "Again, you're going to give me a second chance. You're going to forgive me?"

Blaise pursed his lips and nodded.

Ron closed the distance between them and hugged his husband who waited a moment before returning the hug.

"We should probably get ready," Blaise whispered in Ron's ear, still wrapped in each others arms. "I need to make a good impression on my new mother-in-law."

Ron separated enough to kiss his husband before looking him in the eyes. "Thanks."

"I want us to work Ron," Blaise told him as his hand caressed the back of his husband's red hair. "I don't want to be miserable for the rest of my life."

"I promise," Ron replied adamantly. "You won't be miserable, I will do everything I can to make sure of that."

Blaise smiled and kissed his husband. "Let's get changed."

The two got ready for dinner with a steady stream of conversation about Ron's family and what Blaise could expect. When they left their rooms 20 minutes later, Ron took his husband's hand in his and led them to the History of Magic classroom.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Family," Ron said the password that Bill had told him, earlier in the day.

"Ronald," Molly Weasley exclaimed as Ron and Blaise stepped through the door.

"Hey mum," Ron gave his mother a one armed hug before pulling Blaise closer to him. "I want you to meet my husband," he said with a smile. "Blaise, my mum."

"Oh Blaise," Molly said before she pulled her new son-in-law into a hug. "I am so glad to meet you, come and sit down." Molly pulled Blaise away from Ron, led him into the room, and sat him down on the couch.

"Hello son," Ron looked up to see his father.

"Hey dad," Ron watched as his mum sat next to Blaise talking about things he couldn't hear.

"You two got here early," Bill said as he stepped up next to them.

"Yeah well," Ron said smiling. "Blaise wanted to meet mum."

"So," Arthur said. "How is the new marriage going?"

"Better than the first," Ron told him with a smile.

There was a knock on the door behind them and Bill opened it to find Harry and Megan.

"Hey guys," Harry greeted them.

"Hey," Ron said still smiling. Harry raised his eyebrows before he looked over and saw Blaise; he looked back at Ron and smiled.

"Hey," Charlie said from behind Megan. "What's with standing in the doorway?"

"Sorry," Bill said as he moved out of the way, letting the others inside the rooms. "We were just watching mum attack Ron's husband."

"Well," Hermione said. "He is the only one that she didn't get to spend time with before school started."

"Bill," Angelina called from another room. "I need your help."

"Excuse me," Bill said as he went in to the kitchen.

"So this seems good," Hermione whispered to Ron.

"It is."

"Hermione," Molly had looked up to see that some of her children had arrived. "Megan, Harry you're here. Come in, come in." She stood to pull them over and into seats.

"So, does it seem as if she is more excited about the non red heads that she didn't birth," Charlie asked.

Ron laughed.

"Are you jealous son," Arthur asked. "Aw, my big boy's here," he ruffled Charlie's hair causing Ron to laugh harder.

"Stop," Charlie complained pushing his father away teasingly.

"Hey Dad," George said as he and Matthew came in through the open door. Fred and Alicia were behind them with Ginny.

"Molly," Arthur called to his wife as he put an arm around George. "They are all here."

"Oh wonderful," she said as she stood to hug the rest of her family. "Everyone has met Blaise right?"

"Mum," Ginny said. "We all go to school together."

"Molly," Angelina called as she walked into the room. "Dinner is ready."

"Your wife made dinner," Ron asked his brother as they walked into the kitchen.

"No," Bill told him. "I wouldn't let her; the kitchen isn't big enough to cook for all of us. The house elves made it."

"Hey," Blaise said as he walked up next to Ron. "This is amazing," Blaise had a huge smile.

"No it's not," Ron said with a smile.

"Remember, I spend my holidays alone with the house elves."

"Not anymore," Ron told his husband as he took his hand and led him to the table.

"So Blaise," Molly said as soon as they had all sat down. "Tell us about your family."

"Mum," Ron began. "He doesn't need to do that."

Blaise put his hand on Ron's thigh to stop him from speaking. "It's alright."

Blaise began putting food on his plate before he decided how to respond.

"My family is not very big. My mother lives in France with her husband."

"Oh," she said. "Well do you spend holidays with them?"

"Mum!"

"Ron," Blaise hissed. "No ma'am. We don't really celebrate any holidays."

"No holidays," George said.

"What about birthdays," Fred asked.

"My mother generally sends me a gift," Blaise told them.

"When was the last time you saw her dear," Molly asked, concerned for the boy's well being.

"Um," Blaise began, staring at the food he was picking at with his fork. "I think it was about a year ago. Yeah, she and Daniel came home for a week before school started."

"A year," George said shocked.

"Aunt Marie is a little self absorbed," Matthew told them. "My mum tried to get her to let Blaise stay with us but she wouldn't let him."

Molly shared a look with her husband.

"Well it won't be an issue anymore," Ron interrupted everyone's thoughts rather forcefully. "He has a good family now and won't have to spend another holiday alone. So let's move on and stop quizzing my husband."

Blaise smiled into his cup of tea, proud to have someone stick up for him.

"Ron's right dear. I expect every one of you home for Christmas this year," she ordered her family. "No excuses Charlie Weasley."

"Don't worry Molly," Hermione told her mother-in-law. "We'll be there."

"Good," Molly confirmed. "I hope by then I have some grandchildren on the way."

Twelve people blushed and buried their faces into their meals causing Arthur to chuckle.

"Molly," Arthur chided his wife. "Stop teasing them."

"So Harry," she turned her attention on the raven haired boy. "How are Sirius and Remus?"

"Good," he replied. "Remus and Emma seem to be getting along better now that they are here and well… I think Sirius is better than he was at least. I think he and Professor Snape are excepting what is happening."

"That's good," Molly said sentimentally. "Severus deserves to be happy and if he and Sirius can get past their petty childhood I think they could make each other very happy."

George made gagging noises before Matthew smacked him on the back of his head.

"Sorry," Matthew apologized for his husband. "I am working on his behavioral issues."

George's brothers laughed.

"Thank you Matthew," Molly said kindly. "I tried but Fred fought me on it."

The laughter continued.

"Hey Matthew," Alicia said. "Maybe you can train Fred too. I have been trying for the last year and I can't get anywhere with him."

"Okay," George said with a tone of mock anger. "Enough twin bashing, Ron's the one that has a hard time keeping a marriage going."

Ron and Blaise both stopped laughing. Ron pushed away from the table and walked out of the kitchen.

"Thanks George," Blaise said before standing and following his husband into the living room.

"Ron," he said as he grabbed Ron's arm before the red head could exit his brother's quarters. "Please don't leave?"

"He's right," Ron said as he turned and faced Blaise, his eyes full of shame. "I mean, Hannah first and then… I may as well give up. I could never make you happy."

"Not if you don't try," Blaise argued. "Now I am sure your brother didn't mean it like that, and we'll be fine." Blaise held Ron's face between his hands. "You know how I know we'll be fine?" Ron shook his head. "Because you asked Draco for help."

The side of Ron's mouth turned up a bit in the hint of a smile.

Blaise kissed him gently but before he could pull away, Ron deepened the kiss.

Someone cleared their throat and it took a minute before Ron could separate himself from Blaise. When Ron finally did step back from his husband he had a warm smile on his face as he looked into the mocha colored eyes.

"Ronald," his mother said garnering her son's attention.

"Mum," Ron looked over at his mum while still keeping his arms around Blaise.

"Could you please explain what your brother meant by that comment?"

"We had a little trouble at the beginning Mrs. Weasley," Blaise replied for Ron. "But we'll be okay now."

"Molly, please," she requested. "Blaise if you could give my son and me a moment please."

"Okay," Blaise gave Ron a brief kiss before walking toward the kitchen. "Don't be too hard on him," he asked.

Molly gave him a smile. Molly waited until Blaise was in the kitchen before walking to the couch and beckoning Ron as she sat.

"What happened?"

"I just freaked out," Ron told her, sitting next to her. "I think we're fine now."

"You know that if you need help I am always an owl away?"

Ron nodded, "This is not something you would have helped me with. You would have been really mad, but I don't want to talk about it. I want to move forward and I think that Blaise and I can be happy... I want us to be happy."

"Good," Molly said. "I know this has been a lot for you kids to take in but you're not going to be able to change this so you have to make the best of it."

"I know," Ron replied.

"Good, now let's finish dinner."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Dra," Seamus called as he walked into the living room. "Could you help me with the potions essay?"

"Yeah," Draco said distractedly as he looked over an essay of his own before looking up at this husband.

"Great," Seamus said as he walked to where his husband was sitting on the couch. Instead of sitting next to him like Draco thought he would, Seamus sat on Draco's lap and turned sideways so he could look into the smoky silver eyes.

"Seamus," Draco said smiling. "How am I going to help you with an essay if you are sitting in my lap?"

"Like this," Seamus bent his head and kissed his husband. It was a moment before Draco tossed the essay in his hand in the direction of the table and wrapped his husband in his arms to deepen the kiss.

Seamus broke the kiss and stood. "Come on, let's go to bed."

Draco didn't argue as his husband pulled him up and led him to their bedroom.

"Seamus," Draco said when they stopped next to their bed. "I've changed my mind."

"Oh," Seamus said dejectedly. "Okay, well… we can just go to sleep."

"No," Draco stopped his husband. "I didn't mean about that. What I meant was… I want you to make love to me."

Seamus looked up at his husband to make sure he had heard him right.

"Really," Seamus asked.

"I can't imagine anything more wonderful than carrying our child," Draco told him with a smile. "Besides it would piss my father off if he was still alive."

"I love you," Seamus admitted.

Draco smiled. "That's good… because I love you too. Didn't think I would **ever** love a Gryffindor."

Seamus grabbed Draco and crushed him in a kiss. While Draco pulled his hands up to put them on Seamus' chest. Draco pushed their bodies just far enough apart so he could unbutton his husband's shirt.

Seamus pulled at the back of Draco shirt, not wasting the time of unbuttoning it before he yanked it over the blonde's head. He pushed Draco back onto the bed and reached for his belt.

An hour and two mind-blowing orgasms later, Draco collapsed back on the bed trying to catch his breath.

"Wow," he breathed out with a raspy voice. "Never has jacking off ever been that wonderful."

"I told you," Seamus sighed.

"So," Draco began as he moved around in the bed so they were in a more traditional position for sleeping. "Do you think we did it?"

"Well I don't know how else we could have done 'IT.'"

"Shut up," Draco said smiling. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah," Seamus wrapped an arm around his husband pulling him into his embrace. "If the potions that they have been feeding us do what they are supposed to, then yes, we probably did."

"Good," Draco whispered. "I can't wait to be a… _dad_."

Seamus kissed Draco's forehead before the two slid off into dreamland.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Charlie," Hermione whispered as her husband mapped out her body with his fingers and lips. "Please?"

"What baby," he asked as he came back to her lips and kissed her.

"I need more."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said as she felt his hand slip between her legs and brush over her panties. "I need you."

"Okay," he agreed before he kissed her deeply. "I love you."

"I love you."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Hey Remus," Emmaline called as she arrived in their rooms.

"Hey love," he responded. "We're in here."

"Who's we," Emmaline said as she turned the corner into the kitchen where she found her husband sitting at the table watching his best friend and his husband cooking together. "Hey," she said softly before leaning down to kiss Remus.

"Hey," he smiled at his beautiful wife. "The Blacks asked to cook us dinner. Apparently it is something they are learning to do… together."

"Siri," Severus said. "The recipe only calls for a teaspoon of cayenne pepper."

"I can read Sev," Sirius told his husband as he continued to sprinkle liberal amounts of the red powder on the meat. "I like things a little spicy."

Remus and Emmaline watched the two as they moved around each other in the kitchen area. Remus was a little taken back by the shortening of names they were doing.

"That is going to be too much."

"You don't know that," Sirius argued. "It's not like potions; I'm not going to blow anything up if I don't follow the recipe. I am just making it better."

"Except my mouth," Severus said as he turned around and saw Emmaline had arrived. "Good evening Mrs. Lupin."

"Severus, I have told you to call me Emma."

"I apologize," Severus replied as he leaned against the counter next to his husband. "I hope neither of you like your taste buds because Sirius is trying to burn them off with tonight's meal."

"Good thing Harry's not here," Remus said with a smile.

"Shut up Moony," Sirius said as he covered the meal with foil before tapping the center with his wand. "Okay," he said as he floated the pan over to the table. "It should be ready now."

Severus followed his husband to the table and sat down as Sirius dished out the food.

"So why did you two cook," Emmaline asked as she eyed the food Sirius was putting on Remus' plate.

"We are trying to do things together and Minerva suggested cooking," Severus told her as he lifted his fork and sniffed the food wearily.

No one really wanted to be the first to taste the food.

"Um," Sirius said as he sat down. "This looks good," he dug his fork in and took a bite, chewing a moment before he began to choke.

"Are you alright," Severus asked his face full of concern for his husband.

"Hoooott," Sirius said through a cough as his eyes began to water.

Severus quickly conjured a glass of milk for him, putting it in the man's hands.

"Thanks," Sirius sighed after taking a long swig. "I may have used too much pepper."

"I'm sorry," Severus said with the slightest hint of a smirk. "Could you say that again?"

"You were right," Sirius whispered.

"Hallelujah there is a God," Severus said causing Remus and Emmaline to chuckle at his unusual antics. "So maybe we do this again but next time you'll listen to me?"

"Just order us some food, you wanker."

"Bobsey," Severus called.

"Sir," a small elf squeaked.

"Could you please bring us our dinner?"

The elf nodded before disappearing.

"Well," Sirius said dejectedly. "That was a waste," he waved his wand vanishing the ruined meal.

"Don't worry," Severus said as he reached under the table a patted Sirius' leg. "We will try cooking again, and we will get it right, as long as you listen to me."

"Maybe you should follow the recipe until you get a handle on what you are doing," Emmaline suggested.

"Probably," Sirius said sadly. "I just wanted to make it work." 

"Sirius what's wrong," Remus asked. "You've messed things up before and it's not a big deal. Look," he said as Bobsey returned with four plates of food. "We have food and nothing has been ruined."

Sirius looked up at Severus and the potions master knew why his husband was so down trodden by this one error.

"Sirius this was just a meal," Severus told him quietly as he rubbed the leg his hand was still resting on under the table. "This is not our relationship. We will try cooking again and if we don't succeed we will try something else. We have a lifetime to find ways to make our relationship work and cooking is just something for us to do. We still have other things we can do."

Sirius reached under the table and squeezed Severus' hand before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"So has anyone seen my godson today," he asked as he dug into the new food in front of him.

"Not me," Remus said. "Last night was the Weasley dinner, I wonder how that went?"

"Couldn't have been to bad," Emmaline said. "I ran into Charlie on my way in from the gates and he looked to be in a very good mood."

"You should invite him and his wife to dinner in our rooms tomorrow," Severus told his husband.

"Really," Sirius asked. "You wouldn't mind?"

"He is, in effect, your son isn't he? That would make him my step son and I think we need to grow accustom to that bit of change."

Sirius smiled at his husband, shocked by his behavior even though he knew they had agreed to accept their situation and make the best of it.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Bill," Angelina called out weakly for her husband as she heard the door to their rooms close.

"Angie," he responded concerned. "Where are you?"

"Our room."

Bill rushed through the bedroom doorway and saw his wife sitting on the edge of the bed looking a little green.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know," she whispered as he kneeled in front of her. "I've been throwing up for the last hour and now I feel shaky and weak."

"Come on," he said as he stood and helped her stand. "Let's go see if Poppy knows what's wrong. I know what it could be but I think we need to make sure."

Angelina nodded, having the same suspicions as her husband.

Bill led his wife slowly through the school up to the hospital wing in silence.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Madame Pomfrey said as they entered her wing. "What brings you here today?"

"Angie isn't feeling very well," Bill told the nurse.

"Alright duck," Poppy said as she led Angelina over to a bed. "Why don't you sit here and I'll run a couple tests. Can you tell me what is bothering you?" Madame Pomfrey listened to her patient as she ran diagnostic spells over the young woman. "Alright," the nurse said as she stepped back from the bed and Bill stepped closer and took his wife's hand. "It looks like you two are going to be expecting a child. You only appear to be about 4 weeks along so it's still very early." She walked over to a rolling cart near the door to her office and retrieved a large vial before returning to the couple.

"You need to take a teaspoon of this every evening," she said as she handed Bill the vial. "There is nothing I can do for the morning sickness. You need to eat as much as you can when you can since the vomiting can last anywhere from 6 weeks to the entire pregnancy. I also want you to come see me once a month so we can check the baby's progress, as you get closer to delivery we will make those visits more frequent but for now, once a month should do. Now do you have any questions?" Both Angelina and Bill just stared at the nurse, both in a state of shock. "Okay, well if you think of any you can come see me. Why don't you go back and rest duck?"

Bill nodded as he stood from where he had sat next to Angelina before he helped his wife back to their rooms.

"A baby," Angelina whispered when they were back in there living room, sitting on the sofa.

"We should wait to tell everyone," Bill said softly. "Mum will be terrible when she finds out."

"Mine too," Angelina agreed.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Sev," Sirius said as he stepped into the bedroom.

"Yes," Severus responded from where he was with his head hidden in the closet.

"Thanks."

"For what," Severus asked as he stepped completely out of the closet in a pair of black slacks and a dark gray shirt in his hand, still on it's hanger.

"Harry," Sirius said trying not to be drawn to the surprisingly well defined torso in front of him. "It means a lot to me that you are trying to get along with him."

"I meant what I said last night. He's, for lack of a better term, your son and you are my husband and that makes him my family. I have been miserable since before Lily died and I don't want to be anymore," Severus added softly. "You are the only chance I have at changing that and Harry comes with you."

Sirius stepped in front of his husband a placed a soft kiss on the pale pink lips.

"Our futures will be better than our pasts," Sirius assured him.

"SIRIUS," Harry called from the other room. "WE'RE HERE!"

"He really is your son," Severus said as he shook his head in disbelief. "Go on, I need to finish getting dressed."

Sirius gave his husband another quick kiss before hurrying out of the room to see his godson.

"Harry," Sirius exclaimed as he picked the boy up in a hug and spun him around, making the green-eyed boy laugh.

"Dad," Harry drawled out smiling before tensing up when he realized what he let slip.

Sirius set him down on his feet and looked into the green-eyes.

"Sorry," Harry whispered.

"Oh, please don't be," Sirius told him as he took Harry's face in his hands. "If you want to call me that, please do."

"Really," Harry asked as he eyes began to swim with tears.

Sirius nodded and pulled Harry into a hug that threatened to steal the boy's breath.

"You're going to strangle him," Severus said as he walked in the room. "Mrs. Potter, would you like something to drink?"

"Yes please," she said as she walked past the father and son who were still wrapped up in a warm embrace.

"Have they been ignoring you," Severus asked her as he poured her a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Yes," she said. "But I think I'll forgive them."

"Aren't you kind," Severus said as he handed her the glass. "I can't say that I am that kind."

"Oh calm down you snake," Sirius said as he turned to him, keeping an arm around Harry. "My son and I needed a moment." Sirius led Harry over to where Severus and Megan were standing and took the glass of firewhiskey his husband held out to him as Harry took the glass of pumpkin juice the same man held out with his other hand.

"So," Severus began as he sat in the wing-backed chair facing the sofa with his own glass of firewhiskey. "How was your first week back at school?"

"Overwhelming."

"Long."

"And your first week of being married?"

Harry and Megan exchanged a glance.

"Better than I thought it would be," Harry said, making the red head blush.

"Smooth kiddo," Sirius whispered in Harry's ear, loud enough that the others heard.

"What about you two," Harry asked Sirius. "You don't seem to have killed each other."

Sirius looked up at his husband. "You're right, we didn't kill each other."

"Yet," Severus added with a smirk and a raised eyebrow at his silver-eyed husband. "But you never know what will happen," he threatened suggestively.

"Are you flirting with him," Harry asked his potions professor in shock.

"Harry," Megan chided her husband. "You can't ask that question."

"It's alright," Severus told her as he looked at his stepson. "Yes Harry, I was. Your… dad and I know we don't have a lot of options in this situation and we both want to make the best of it."

"Whoa."

"Your mother would be appalled at your finesse with words," Severus told him.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled feeling properly reprimanded.

"Severus," Sirius said. "Quit embarrassing my son and call some dinner for us."

Severus hid his chuckle as he did as he was told.

"How was dinner the other night with the Weasley's," Sirius asked the two teens.

"Good," Megan said. "Mrs. Weasley is so nice, she reminds me of my grandmother."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "And Ron and Blaise seem to have worked things out so that was a relief."

"Why would Ron and Blaise have needed to 'work things out' this soon," Severus asked.

"Oh well," Harry started. "They kind of had a fight and hadn't been talking."

"Why was I not made aware of this," Severus asked in his Professor Snape tone.

"Um," Harry wasn't sure how to respond to the change in demeanor.

"Probably because they are married now," Sirius said, coming to his son's rescue. "Your little snakes can't go running off to Professor Snape every time something goes wrong in their marriage. Other wise we won't have one because of all the time you will spend fixing theirs."

Severus sat back realizing he may have over reacted. "Sorry."

"Come on," Sirius said as he stood. "Let's eat."

An hour later, the four were still sitting at the dinner table. They had finished eating but Severus and Megan had begun talking potions and possible careers that Megan could have involving the subject. Harry and Sirius were bored.

Harry closed his eyes and released a big yawn and couldn't stop the sound that came with it.

"Are we boring you Mr. Potter? I would think that your wife's future would be important to you and not something to be ignored," Severus asked with a snooty tone.

"Sorry sir," Harry said, looking properly chastised.

Severus rolled his eyes and went back to telling Megan the draw backs to creating and testing potions professionally.

"Harry," Sirius said looking at his husband. "I think its time for you and Megan to leave."

"Yes sir," Harry said, still downtrodden from being reprimanded in the home of his newly dubbed dad.

"Thank you Professor Snape," Megan said as she stood. "I will think about it."

"You may come see me if you have any questions about any other jobs," Severus told her as he walked with her to the door. "Have a good evening."

"You too sir," she said as she followed Harry out of the door.

"I thought you were going to try," Sirius hissed as the door shut with a quiet click.

"What," Severus asked. "I thought it went rather well."

"Oh," Sirius said getting angrier. "You thought that ignoring and then reprimanding Harry was well? You started not so bad then you ignored him for potions."

"Well," Severus began feeling attacked and immediately got on the defensive. "It's not my fault that your _son_ doesn't understand that he needs to take an interest in his wife's future."

"They are **15**," Sirius yelled. "They still have a while before they need to worry about their future outside of these walls, and you were the one **talking** about her options. She did not express anything so he wasn't not interested in her future, you just didn't want to have to talk to him. I'm not stupid Snape."

"Could have fooled me," Severus argued. "I have been doing this for the last 14 years; you will not tell me how to handle my students. Mrs. Potter needs to be awa-"

"They aren't your students in here," Sirius growled.

"I'm sorry?" 

"In here they are Harry and Megan," Sirius told him as he stepped nose to nose to his husband. "My son and his wife NOT Mr. and Mrs. Potter, students at Hogwarts."

"They maybe your son and his wife but they are my students and I have a responsibility to their education," Severus said.

"What happened to 'you are my husband and that makes him my family,'" Sirius asked. "I thought that you were going to try at this relationship?"

"Maybe I decided that dealing with Potter wasn't worth it."

Sirius stepped back and stared at his husband in shock. "I see," he said before he turned and left their rooms.

"Shit," Severus whispered after the door shut behind his husband. He dropped his chin onto his chest and sighed.

Things had started out well, he had begun the visit well, but Potter's shock at his flirting with Sirius had made him feel self conscious and insecure. Potions always made him feel confident, so when he remembered that Potions was the girl's favorite subject, he jumped at the boost. Then he looked up and saw the bored look on James Potter's face and couldn't control the disgust that over came him. And the things he had said to Sirius about Harry… It was over, his chance was gone all because James passed on his facial features to his son.

He knew happiness was too much to hope for, but he had hoped. The hugs and words from Sirius made him hope and now all his hopes were dashed once again. Well, never again would he hope. Never.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Megan," Harry began softly as they walked back to their rooms. "You know I care about your future, right?"

"Yeah," she said as she slipped her hand into his. "I don't know why Professor Snape was like that, I didn't ask him about all that either. I know, well I think I know what I want to do after school."

"What," Harry asked her.

"I want to be a healer," she told him as they arrived at the door to their 4th floor room. Harry waved his wand and the door opened at the recognition of his magic. "I want to help people and well," Megan blushed slightly. "I do like potions and healing combines the two. What about you?"

"I don't know," Harry said as he sat down on the couch, pulling Megan down next to him. "I thought I wanted to be an Auror but I'm not so sure anymore."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Well yeah," Harry nodded. "But it can't be anymore dangerous than my last four years here."

"Oh," Megan said. "Well we have a couple years left before you have to decide."

The two spent the evening doing left over homework in preparation for classes the next day.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Sirius spent that night on Remus and Emmaline's couch. When he returned to his rooms the next morning his husband wasn't there. Sirius spent the day in his office making calls through the floo; he kept his door shut and slept on the couch in the office.

After four days of cleansing spells on his body and food brought to him by house elves, Sirius decided he needed to see his best friend and his son.

He cautiously opened the door to his office; his husband was standing at the liquor cabinet with his back to the room.

"Good of you to finally come out of there," Severus coldly spat. "Your _son_ has asked after you."

"Harry? What did you tell him?"

"The truth," Severus responded as he turned to face the room. "I hadn't seen you."

Sirius looked at the man he would be spending the rest of his life with.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know what you mean," Severus responded with a raised eyebrow.

"How are we going to do this?"

"You can stay in your room and I'll stay in mine," Severus said. "I don't see the problem."

"That's it? You don't think you can work on this?"

"The only _this_, is the fact that we are married. That does not mean that we have to be in the same room."

"What about the children we have to have together?"

"I am working on a pregnancy potion that semen can be added to in order to impregnate the drinker."

Sirius looked at his husband before rolling his eyes and leaving their rooms behind.

He couldn't believe Severus; he decided the man had to be crazy.

"Dad," Harry called as Sirius stepped into the Lupin apartments. "Where have you been?"

"My office," Sirius said as he hugged the teen.

"But Snape said he hadn't seen you," Harry questioned.

"He hadn't," Sirius assured him. "I stayed there all week; I didn't want to have to see him."

"What happened," Emmaline asked.

"He won't change," Sirius told them. "He told me, before dinner that night, he knew that he had to accept that Harry came with me if he wanted the marriage to be somewhat enjoyable. But after, he decided that he couldn't handle Harry, so it's over."

"NO!"

"Harry," Sirius tried to calm the green-eyed teen. "There is nothing I can do, he won't change."

"Then you," Harry argued.

"I can't change the fact that he can't accept that you are my son."

"Yes you can," Harry said as he looked at his feet. "I won't be your son anymore. I won't see you anymore. He won't have to deal with me except in classes and I promise I won't get detention. I have to know that you are okay and if the only way to keep you in the wizarding world is to let you go," he quickly swiped at a stray tear. "I will," he whispered before running from the rooms.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Hey Dra," Seamus greeted his husband with a smile as the blond walked up behind him.

"Hello," Draco said before leaning down and kissing his husband gently. When he straightened he saw he godfather enter the Great Hall with a sour expression on his pale face. "Humm."

"What is it love," Seamus asked.

"Uncle Sev," Draco nodded his head in the director of the potions master as he sat. "He seems to be angry."

"It's my fault," Harry said as he and Megan sat down at the table across from them. "He hates me."

"Well that's nothing new," Draco said.

Harry just nodded before burying his head in his breakfast.

"Harry," Megan said softly. "I can't believe that Professor Snape really wanted you to not have any contact with Sirius."

"No maybe not," Harry agreed. "But with Sirius it's all or nothing. For him, he will either be my father and not be married to Snape or not be my father and be married to Snape. I don't think he nor Snape would give in on their standance, so I gave in for him." Harry signed, "I just have to know he's safe, either way. One way he has his magic and the other way he doesn't."

Draco was surprised with what he heard.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Uncle Sev," Draco called as he entered his godfather's rooms, using the same password he had used since he started Hogwarts.

"What is it Draco?"

"What did you do?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about," Severus told his godson as he made himself a glass of firewhiskey.

"You're not letting Harry see his godfather?"

"I have no control over what my husband does or does not do Draco," Severus replied. "That is something you will learn as you get older."

"Uncle Sev," Draco squared himself off facing his godfather. "Harry loves Sirius as much as I love you and he would do anything to protect him. You need to accept that Harry is a part of your life now, grow up and stop holding a grudge against his father."

"You will not speak to me like that young man," Severus reprimanded his out spoken godson. "Besides, you don't even know what you are talking about. And when did you stop calling him Potter?"

"When I realized that his friends were married to my friends and his family was married to mine," Draco told him. "More changed than just the fact that we are married at too young an age." Draco turned and walked out on his too suborn godfather.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Hey Charlie," Bill greeted his brother as the red head entered his classroom.

"Afternoon big brother," Charlie greeted merrily.

"Someone's happy," Bill said with a smirk, to which Charlie winked at. "Speaking of happy, how do you think Ronnie is handling everything?"

"Well," Charlie said as the smile slide from his face. "If the rumor I heard was true, not well."

"Oh?"

"He hit his husband," Charlie told his older brother.

"He what!?"

"I know," Charlie said, agreeing with the utter shock of his youngest brother's behavior. "I think we may need to have a chat with him."

"Come one," Bill said as he led the way from his classroom and through the school to where he knew his brother's room was.

"Bill," Charlie called as he tried to keep up with his slightly taller brother's long strides. "Judging by the other night I would say they have worked it out so go easy on him. We just need to scare him."

"I know what to do Char," Bill told him. "I've been a big brother now for as long as you've been alive."

Charlie smiled, "I know."

Bill pounded his fist on the frame causing the priest in the painting, who was sleeping, to fall out of his chair.

"Mer-," Draco began before cutting off his rant about the pounding when he saw two irate red heads at the door. "Professor Weasley?"

"Bill," Blaise queried as he stepped into view. "Charlie? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Ron," Charlie responded.

"No," Blaise said. "Megan came and got him, Harry is not having the best of days. What do you need with Ron?"

"Just family stuff," Bill told him.

"You know," suddenly Blaise knew why Ron's two oldest brothers were at the door, angry. "You aren't going to say or do anything to him."

"Blaise," Bill started. "As his oldest brother, I need to make sure he understands that what he did is not acceptable. He can't treat you like that." 

"He knows," Blaise told them. "If you say anything to him it will make things worse. We have moved past what happened and if you berate him about it he will sulk again."

"But," Charlie began.

"No," Blaise said adamantly. "I've told him, Draco's told him and your mother told, he knows he can't do that again. I don't think he will either."

"If he ever lays a hand on you again like that," Bill threatened. "I will beat him do you make sure he understands."

"He does," Blaise said with a small smile, enjoying the fact that someone was standing up for him, Bill and Charlie were ready to go to blows with their brother… for him. "Thanks."

"You're family now," Charlie said. "Another brother among many."

Blaise smiled.

"You married into a circus," Draco said to his friend as they closed the door.

"Yeah," Blaise agreed. "But it is a good circus."

"Whatever," Draco rolled his eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Harry," Megan called as she entered their rooms. "Are you in here?"

As she walked through the bedroom doorway she found her husband lying on the bed.

"Harry," she called softly as she sat on the bed next to him. When her husband rolled over she saw beautiful green eyes rimmed in the red that told her he had been crying. "Oh Harry," she climbed on the bed and wrapped her arms around him, trying to lend him some comfort.

"I miss him," her husband whispered as he tightened his arms around her. "He was the closest I ever came to having a father and now…"

"He's not gone," she told him as she rubbed a hand gently against his shirt covered back. "He still loves you. I know he is as miserable as you are."

"It doesn't change anything," Harry said. "I won't ever get him back." He was quiet for a while and Megan thought maybe he had fallen asleep. "I promise I will never leave our children," he told her. "No matter what."

It had been two weeks since Harry had seen his dad and Megan was worried that because of stubbornness, they would never see each other again.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"You win," Sirius said as the door shut behind Severus.

Severus had been overseeing a detention for the Slytherin Quidditch team; he hadn't expected anyone to be in his rooms. His _husband_ had been missing for the last two weeks. Clothes had gone missing from his closet so he knew the man had come back to the rooms but they had managed to avoid each other.

"What are you doing here," Severus asked automatically.

"Unfortunately, these are still my rooms too," Sirius told him solemnly. "And since my- Harry won't see me anymore, they will be my rooms as long as they are yours."

"Why won't Potter see you anymore?"

Sirius dropped his chin to his chest and closed his eyes, taking a deep breathe before looking into the onyx eyes of his husband.

"You."

"Me?"

"You won't work on this if I keep him in my life so, to insure my safety, he thinks he has to give me up, and I don't have the strength to leave the magical world and not remember him." Sirius had spent the last two weeks in mourning, he wasn't going to let the Potions Master see his tears, the pain would not leave but he wouldn't give Snape the satisfaction of tears. "I have a few rules, since we can't have separate bedrooms, we will make your double bed into two singles. Second, we will conceive this child that we must have; we will arrange times for the other two at a later date. We will conceive naturally, not with your potion, my child will not be a freak."

"What if I don't agree with this," Severus asked emotionlessly.

"I don't give a damn," Sirius told him with barely contained hate. "You have ruined my life and we will do this MY way even if I have to force you."

Severus thought a moment, "No."

"WHAT?!"

"I know that you are mad at me and trust me, I understand," Severus told him as he sat down on the couch across from the chair Sirius was in. "You're right. I have ruined yours life and Harry's. We can't continue this the way we are or even this new way. You have to have Harry and I have to accept that."

"But you already said you can't?"

"Can you accept Draco," Severus asked softly.

"I told you I already have," Sirius said as he sat forward in the chair, trying not to hope again.

"I know that you will never love me," Severus said as he looked down at his ankle that was crossed over his knee. "This will never be a conventional marriage but even if we try to keep separate lives with Harry and Draco we will eventually have three children together, our lives will have to combine unless you don't want anything to do with the children we have."

"They will be mine," Sirius told him. "I won't give them up, no matter which of us carries them."

"I feel the same," Severus said.

"Then what are we going to do," Sirius asked.

"I have been thinking about this and the only thing I can think is that we have to spend a weekend, maybe the long Halloween vacation, just the four of us. You, me, Draco… and Harry. We have to be a family in order for this to work. We may be an unconventional family but a family either way."

"When do we tell them," Sirius asked after a moments pause.

"I think that you should talk to Draco and I should talk to Harry," Severus told him. "I have given up on us," he whispered. "I know that it was never a possibility but we have to do this so that neither of those boys looses us. I don't know about Harry but Draco was never able to rely on his father and his mother had an image that she wanted to maintain. He came to me for everything."

"Harry didn't even have that," Sirius told him. "Thank you."

Severus nodded. "I didn't figure we would tell them anything until closer to the time to leave, maybe the Monday before?"

Sirius nodded.

The next few weeks were quiet in the Black quarters, neither said a lot to the other. They slept in the same bed but Sirius kept late hours so they were never there awake together. It was strained and uncomfortable but Sirius kept the hope that he could keep Harry in his life.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

It had been more than a month since the Weasley dinner and Ron and Blaise were steadily growing closer. Ron had his scared moments when he would push Blaise away but he didn't hit his husband again and he always came back hours later, apologizing for his behavior.

There were several couples within Hogwarts who had already found out they were pregnant. Remus and Emmaline were the only ones who had allowed others to know.

Fred and Alicia, like Bill and Angelina had decided to wait before telling Molly.

What those couples didn't know is their news was about to be ousted without their permission.

"Good evening Albus," Kingsley said after he flooed into the headmaster's office.

"Minister Bones," Albus replied in greeting. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Melia will be along in a moment but we need to see who has met the next requirement."

"Well," Albus said as he stood and walked around to the front of his desk. "I am sure there are some; others I know are trying to take things slowly."

"I understand but unfortunately we are stuck between a rock and a hard place," Kingsley explained, before he could say more the floo flared again.

"Evening Albus," Amelia Bones said as she gripped her husband's arm trying to steady herself. "The floo is awful on a pregnant woman."

"Congratulations Madame," Albus said kindly.

"Thank you Albus," she smiled. "Is Minnie here, or is she still in class?"

"I'm here," Minerva said from where she had just walked through the door. "Sorry I'm late love," she told Albus as she gave him a quick kiss. "I think two more of my students will be finding out they are pregnant in a few minutes. Now," she turned her attention to the Bones. "What brings my beautiful niece and her husband to our wonderful school?"

"Aunt Minnie," Amelia said as she gave Minerva a hug.

"You haven't called me that in years," Minerva held Amelia at arms length and studied her. "How far along?"

"Almost seven weeks," Amelia told her with a smile.

"Seven weeks! Why am I just now finding out?"

"We haven't had time to tell anyone," she told her aunt. "We are having dinner tonight with Phillip and Michelle so I thought we would tell Susan while we're here."

"Not that I'm not thrilled to see you both," Minerva told her. "But what are you doing here in the middle of the week, can't be for pleasure alone."

"It's not," Amelia replied. "The legislation that was passed with the law requires a three month update from its issuing and every three months after, so Kingsley and I volunteered to come here and get the update from those at Hogwarts."

"As far as who is pregnant," Minerva asked.

"Yes."

"It's almost dinner time so everyone should be making their way to the Great Hall if you want to go down there," Minerva suggested after sharing a look with her fiancé.

The four made their way down through the castle discussing unimportant things going on.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Hey," Charlie said as his wife opened her beautiful brown eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"What happened?"

"You passed out in the hall outside your Transfiguration class," he told her as he stroked the inside of her wrist with his thumb. "Poppy wants to run some tests before you leave."

They were interrupted by the moan that came from across the hospital wing.

"Who was that," Hermione asked.

"Draco Malfoy," Seamus scolded as he barged through the doors. "What in the world possessed you to fight with Ron when you know you could be pregnant?"

"He fought with Ron," Hermione whispered to her husband.

"I was trying to help Hermione and he wouldn't let me," Draco explained as he rubbed his stomach.

"He said he hit you with a rictusempra," Seamus questioned and received a nodded from his husband. "So why are you hurting?"

"It didn't tickle him," Charlie provided. "He started throwing up and didn't stop until Fred gave him the other end of a puking pastille."

"You didn't take one of those did you," Seamus turned, red faced to look at his pale husband.

"NO, no, no," Draco denied. "He just gave me the end that stopped it."

"No," Seamus cut him off. "A puking pastille makes you throw up so you can get out of class."

"No Mr. Malfoy," Poppy said as she bustled into the room from her office/storage room. "He didn't take anything to cause the vomiting. I believe we will find that he is pregnant, I need to run the test to be sure though."

"Really," Seamus said as he finally reached down and took his husband's hand and smiled finally.

"Seah," Draco said softly. "I would never intentionally do something to jeopardize our future children."

Seamus leaned down and kissed his husband before looking expectantly at Madame Pomfrey.

She smiled at them before waving her wand over Draco a few times.

"As I suspected, you are about a month and a half along," she told the couple. "You should have your addition in early June, congratulations."

Seamus beamed down at his shocked husband.

"A baby," Draco whispered.

"Why do you seem so surprised," Seamus asked him as Madame Pomfrey walked away. "You asked if it happened after the first time, they have us both on potions and we have done it lots since then."

"I know but," Draco was still shocked. "Knowing it's a possibility and actually being pregnant are two different things."

The two continued to talk while Madame Pomfrey checked on her other patient.

"Alright Mrs. Weasley," she sighed before pulling out her wand. "Could we have the same situation over here or is there something actually wrong?"

Hermione and Charlie shared a knowing look.

"You should probably do the pregnancy test first," Charlie told the nurse.

Quickly, Madame Pomfrey repeated her motions before nodding and smiling at the soon to be parents.

"I would say that you and Draco will deliver on or at least around the same day."

Draco and Seamus looked up at his name.

"Granger, you're pregnant," Draco asked.

Hermione smiled with tears in her eyes and nodded.

"Good," Draco said as Seamus helped him out of bed. "We can do this together then." Draco walked over to her and held out his hand. "Friends, right?"

"Friends," Hermione whispered as she shook Draco proffered hand.

"Aw," Seamus said as he whipped at a fake tear. "They grow up so fast," he said to Charlie who chuckled. "Who would have thought that a little over a month ago they fought like, well like he fought with your brother. By the way, if your little brother lays a hand, or wand, on my husband again while he is pregnant I will not be responsible for what I do to him."

"He didn't know," Hermione said, quickly coming to the defense of her best friend. "It was an accident."

"You were unconscious," Draco told her. "You don't know, but since we didn't know Seah, I can agree with her that it was an accident."

"Yeah, but-"

"Hermione," Megan called as she peeked around the door. "Are you alright, you look like you're crying." Megan rushed over to her new friend with Harry, Ron, and Blaise following behind her.

"She's fine," Draco told the girl.

"How about you Dray," Blaise asked as he stopped next to Ron and took his husband's hand.

"He's the same as me," Hermione told them with a watery smile. "Charlie," she looked at her husband for permission.

"Go ahead," he told her. "I can't expect you to not tell your best friends."

"I'm pregnant," she told them before a squealing Megan hugged her. She looked at her two best friends and found them both with huge smiles on their faces.

"Me too," Draco said.

"Congratulations mate," Blaise said as he hugged his friend briefly.

"Oh god," Ron whispered as the color drained from his face. "Is-Are…"

"I'm fine," Draco told him. "But you have to be careful from now on. I wouldn't put it past Seamus to kill you if you hurt me or the baby."

"Thank Merlin," Ron said as he sagged in relief against his husband.

"So little brothers," Charlie said as he put an arm around Hermione. "When will you join the ranks of impending fatherhood?"

"You're the only Weasley's pregnant," Ron argued.

"I would bet that is not true," Charlie told him as they began to walk toward the doors. "I bet-"

"Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy," Madame Promfrey called out as she came back in the room with two small bags. "You each need to take a teaspoon of this every evening; I will let you know when your appointments are after I get my schedule organized."

"Thank you," they both replied as they took the bag she held for each of them.

As they left the hospital wing, Charlie told his brothers and their spouses that he was sure at least Bill and Angelina were pregnant if not some of the others as well.

Hermione decided to eat with her husband, she was feeling especially clingy to him due to the news they received.

"Mrs. Wesley," Professor McGonagall greeted as Hermione and Charlie sat down. "How are you feeling?"

"She's perfect Professor," Charlie answered as he poured his wife some tea. "She is carrying the next generation of Weasley so it's not surprising the baby is making her tired and worn out."

"Someone sounds proud," Kingsley said as he stepped up behind Minerva. "Your mother will be thrilled.

"Minister," Hermione said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"That seems to be the only question I get asked," Kingsley said with a chuckle. "Amelia and I have to do a check up on all the newly weds. You two seem to be on track, are their other little Weasley's?"

"We haven't been told if there are," Charlie told him.

Kingsley nodded as Albus called for the attention of those in the Great Hall.

"Attention students," Albus said. "Minster and Madame Bones are here to check in with the married couples, please allow for a detection spell to be administered briefly and then we can get on with our dinner."

Madame Bones stepped up and waved her wand muttering a spell before waiting for the results.

At the Professor's table, Angelina, Hermione and Emmaline briefly let off a golden glow. Of the students several shined in the golden hew, including: Katie (Bell) Tonks, Cho (Chang) Wood, Matthew (Bryant) Weasley, Alicia (Spinnet) Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lavender Brown, and Hannah (Abbott) White.

Charlie smirked at his older brother, before winking at his younger twin brothers. He caught Ron's eyes and gave him an 'I told you so' look.

"Damn it," Ron hissed under his breath.

"What," Blaise asked him.

"The people glowing are pregnant," Ron told his husband. Blaise looked around and saw that all his married in-laws were expecting.

"Oh," Blaise said with a blush. "They're going to harass us now aren't they?"

"No," Ron contrarily mumbled. "Mum will."

"Well," Blaise began tentatively. "We have time."

"Don't worry," Minister Bones said to the student population. "For those of you who haven't conceived yet, there are still 15 months. We are just trying to keep track of what is going on with the status of the students. You are the ones who have been most displaced by this. Have a good evening and we will see you in January."

Harry watched Susan and Lee get up and go to her Aunt.

"How's Sirius," Megan asked from beside him.

He looked at her sadly before going back to his food.

"Not talking to him is not the answer," she told him softly. "He loves you."

"It doesn't matter," Harry told her. "Snape won't let me be in his life and as long as he is alive," Harry took a deep breath. "I can deal with it. I just thought that I could at least have a father now but Snape won't let me have that," he whispered to her.

"What can I do to make this better," she asked her husband as she leaned into his side and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"You do it," he told her. "Just by being here."

"I wish there was more I could do," she said as she wrapped her arm around his.

"You make me glad that I got you rather than someone like Pansy Parkinson," he told her.

"Oh," she said leaning back a bit to look at his silhouette. "Is that your way of saying you kind of like me?"

"I more than like you," Harry said shyly as he tried to look at her from the corner of his eye. "I think I love you," he whispered so only she could hear.

Megan sat up straight and looked at her husband before kissing him gently with tears swimming in her eyes.

"I love you too."

"Aww, that's so sweet you're making me sick," Draco said from across from them.

"Shut up ferret," Harry told Draco with a happy smirk as an embarrassed Megan buried her face into Harry's shoulder. "You have a bun in the oven; you have no room to talk."

"Why are you baking bread Malfoy," Ron asked with a full mouth, from next to Harry.

"I'm not," Draco told him. "I don't know what he is talking about."

Megan giggled before looking up at the blonde. "It's an allusion, it means you're pregnant."

"Oh, you mean up the duff," Ron told her.

"No," Harry stated. "I meant bun in the oven, apparently it's a muggle saying."

"So what," Draco argued. "I'm proud of my baby."

"You should be," Megan told him. "I would be."

Harry watched as Megan talked to Draco about being pregnant and realized that he did love his wife and while they were young, there wasn't anyone else he wanted to carry his children.

"Looks like Megan and Harry will be busy tonight," Seamus teased as he saw the desire flicker on Harry's face.

"Shut it," Harry said, giving his friend a hard look causing Draco and Seamus to laugh as he and Megan blushed.

"What are you doing tonight," Ron asked, as always, out of the proverbial loop.

"Same thing you will be," Blaise whispered in his husband's ear as he ran his hand from Ron's knee to the apex of his husband's lap, rubbing just enough to harden Ron's penis.

"Oh," Ron barely covered his moan with responding to now being in the loop.

"I need some friends who aren't thinking about sex," Ginny moaned as she dropped her head onto her folded arms.

"We all have to think about sex," Dean told her. "I for one wish that we didn't, I mean I love my baby already but… I'm not ready to be a dad. My parents knew about the marriage thing but I didn't tell them about the baby part of the law." He shook his head sadly. "They are going to kill me."

"Will any of you be angry with me if I hope that this law gets reversed before I turn 15," Ginny asked her friends.

"No," Ron told her. "I am hoping for that too. We should be able to find love. Though I doubt that I would have ended up with Blaise and while I don't know yet if what I feel for him is love I know that I don't want to be with anyone else."

"Bluch," Draco mimicked throwing up. "You are making me sick with all your feel goodness."

"Hey now," Seamus protested. "We've had some pretty wonderful feel good moments."

"In private," Draco argued.

"I distinctly remember you two trying to ruin several of my meals talking about what you wanted to do later," Ron informed the blonde.

"Ron," Blaise called to his husband. "Shut up."

Ron looked at the mocha-eyed boy beside him before he nodded his head and went back to his dinner.

"Blaise," Ginny said with a big smile. "Have I told you that you are my favorite brother in law?"

"Hey," Matthew argued from just down the table.

"Sorry," she told him. "When you can control that one," she said pointing to George. "We can discuss a change. Anyone who can shut one of MY brothers up is high on my list of heroes."

Ron and George both glared at their sister who pretended to be oblivious.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_SO SORRY! I am terrible. I have no other excuse than busy. I promise that I will continue the story. I PROMISE!_


End file.
